Harry Potter and the Tower Heart
by phantom00
Summary: Transported to another world, Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Fleur must survive while Harry becomes the new Overlord. Rated M for a reason. Incsest. Poll. Betad by slicerness
1. The New Overlord

Chapter 1

The New Overlord

We begin our tale looking over large structure. The remains of walls made of stone and the seven guard towers that once surround the whole castle were in disrepair. Beside the main house there were three wooden buildings, left standing, but unused and abandoned. What was once a guardhouse in the main courtyard was left to rot away. A dried up fountain was in the middle of the yard and a bunch of trees had taken root by one of the old towers. There was a stall built into the side of the guardhouse and a large tent to the right side of the stand. A cooking pot rested over a dead cooking fire in front of the tent. There was what appeared to be a training center, to teach soldiers how to use bows, swords and shields on the lower left side of the castle grounds out of the main courtyard wall. Training dummies and wooden weapons stood in the center of a rickety fence, all in need of repair.

To the right was an old stable, empty for years, overlooking an empty fenced-in field surrounded by trees of the forest around the castle. To the side of the stable stood an old well that still held water, but without any cover the water inside was likely filthy and contaminated by years of filth.

To the left of the stables was an open space at the water's edge on one side and the cliffside where the main house sat. The only thing that were there was a metal door on the cliffside and a stone stairway leading up to the main house.

The main house was comprised of two old stone buildings on top of a cliff overlooking the lake. The one on the left was a bar and stage for people to be entertained in and also lead to the kitchen. The other was a two-story building that housed the residents of the castle. Many of the rooms were unused and a fine coat of dust lined most of the furniture. The ground floor housed the meeting hall and two rooms that are also unused. The upper floor contains the sleeping quarters and a statue room that held nothing in it. The library was also located nearby, filled with old books that were surprisingly maintained, considering the condition of everything else. There are two underground levels. The first has the storage room and a small graveyard, and the second was the food storage area and some old jail cells; it also contained a metal door leading up to the lake shore.

But that wasn't important, what was were the four people who found themselves in the abandoned castle, wondering how they got there in the first place. They found themselves in the lobby of the main building. There was a large gaping hole on the left side of the stairs, letting them see the ship behind the castle. There was another hole at the end of the hallway that lead to the bar, but the five large paintings hanging empty on the walls were more interested to the four, considering their age and habits. Likewise, six display stands that stood useless were also curious, as well as the large brass orb sitting on the middle of a small table.

"What happened?" Fleur asked, only to blink at the sound of her voice. "Why am I speaking perfect English?" Despite her additional inquiry her voice did retain her French accent, though to a much lesser degree. Just enough that it kept it's exotic, sexy quality, if one were to ask one of her many admirers.

"I don't know." Hermione answered, but her own attention was quickly diverted by the extra weight on her body. "What happened to our bodies?"

Hermione Granger, nicknamed 'smartest witch of her age', until just recently, had possessed a modest bust, 34C's, a 26 inch waist, and 32 inch hips. Not overly curvy by any stretch of the word, but far from homely or the 'plain Jane' she thought of herself as until a certain green eyed young man had convinced her otherwise with regular compliments bordering on flirting. Now though, her breasts were enormous, measuring at about a 45GG, and her waist and hips were 15 and 37 inches, respectively. As odd as it was, Hermione almost completely ignored her body, focusing on her hair. Her hair was no longer bushy, but was now wavy, appearing even longer than it was before. What used to only go down to between her shoulder blades was just a few inches shy of her waist now.

"I would like to know that as well..." Daphne Greengrass spoke up. Her frame was 35D-25-30 before they appeared in this strange place, but was now it was 42EE-18-36. Her hair was the same sandy blonde as always, but seemed even softer to the touch and looked even more attractive.

Fleur, already possessing the curviest figure among the three, possessed now almost inhuman endowments; 48HH-14-39. Her hair was touched, still the standard Veela silvery-blond. "Here's another question to our growing list, what happened to our clothes?" She wondered.

And she was right, their previous clothes were gone, replaced by tube tops and bikini bottoms. Hermione's top was red with orange flames, Daphne's was green with silver waves, Fleur's was violet with a solid green border on the top and bottom.

"I feel extremely exposed..." Hermione said, her arm coming up to cover her nipples as they, even unaroused, poked through the thin top. The outfit in general left little to the imagination and even without looking she could feel the string that covered her backside, leaving her entire ass exposed.

"Oh I don't mind the view." A voice said playfully behind them, getting the girls attention. "And I don't mind my own change, though I feel a bit like Conan or something."

The three blond girls felt a wild heat form inside them like they were force-fed half a dozen lust potions as they turned and saw Harry standing there. His body had changed as well, his previously scrawny but handsome body shape was still very handsome, but was now sculpted like Adonis, possessing a great deal of muscle. His Hogwarts Robes were replaced with a crimson shirt and black pants, both tight but not restrictive.

Hermione, Daphne, and Fleur licked their lips as they all felt a jolt of lust shoot up their spines, but only Hermione managed to get a hold of herself enough to respond. "You look great!" She said, barely resisting the urge to run her hands over her only male friend's body. Her fellow girls nodded enthusiastically beside her.

"The first question we should get answered is where the bloody hell where we are." Harry decided.

"That would be the biggest concern, I'm sure we can work out these new bodies later." Fleur said, her voice slightly husky.

"The last thing that I remember before we came here was Draco casting some kind of spell at us." Daphne mentioned, immediately killing the building sexual tension around them at the mere mention of the youngest Malfoy.

"I heard him scream _Portus. _That doesn't make any sense though, because that's the spell used to enchant Portkeys. Then again, this is Draco we're talking about, so he could have screwed up the spell just enough for it not only to work on living tissue, but also send us halfway across the world, or maybe even to a separate dimension entirely! Dimensional travel is actually quite common for magical accidents..." Hermione explained.

"Great." Harry said sarcastically, "So we could be literally anywhere. Or any_when_, now that I think about it." He added.

"**You're in the Overlords Tower, and you, Harry, are the new Overlord."** A disembodied voice said, **"You can choose to conquer and enslave the people of this land or choose to protect them from the evils that threaten their very lives."**

"Who said that?" Harry asked, looking around.

"**I did." **The voice replied as a blue glow appeared behind them. The Wizard and trio of Witches turned and saw a giant blue orb of energy. **"I am the embodiment of the Tower's magic and I have the ability to send you four back to your world."**

"And the catch?" Daphne demanded, knowing such an offer was too good to be true.

"**The only condition is that you bring order to this chaotic world." **The orb explained. **"All Harry has to do is place his hand upon me and I can officially turn him into the Overlord, granting him access to the abilities needed to complete your quest, should you accept it. You three have already been touched by Harry's will, and will become his mistresses; his advisers and generals to lead his forces."**

"Touched by his will?" Fleur asked

The Orb dipped up and down, like it was nodding. **"Yes, when you were thrown from your home dimension my power 'caught' you. The nature of my power, even without Harry taking up the Overlord position officially, caused all of you to be changed to better suit your roles. Harry was given a greater physical strength, to both be more visually intimidating and attractive, as well as lift the armor and large weapons that he will be using. When Harry was given this modification, my power recognized him as the most likely candidate to be the Overlord and classed you as his Mistresses, so all of you have been changed to better fit his tastes. I'm shocked none of you were altered very heavily, he must have already found you very attractive as you were." **Even without a mouth the voice gave away that if it could, it would have been grinning.

The girls looked at Harry, who looked right back at them boldly, whether he didn't see the point in denying it or because the Tower's energy made him bolder nobody could say, but he bluntly answered, "I'm not apologizing, I can see the looks we're all giving eachother, so I can confidently say I'm not the only one who's liking this."

The girls blushed at being caught ogling, not that they were even trying to very sneaky about it, and accepted his point. They did wish to find some more clothes though, tube tops weren't at all supportive and only Fleur was used to thong underwear enough to not be uncomfortable wearing it.

With that settled, they moved onto the next matter; becoming his Mistresses. "I... I'll need to think about it. I'm only 14, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kind of position."

"17," Fleur introduced, stating it more for the record so the others knew. "And I would need to get to know Harry more." They had actually talked fairly often since Halloween after an unfortunate decision on Fleur's part lead her to accuse Harry of cheating to his face. The last Potter had replied by telling her to shut up in far ruder words, which lead to shouting. Both of them being passionate people, and each finding the other highly attractive lead to both of them switching from yelling to snogging before either of them could comprehend what was going on. After that they calmed down and began talking far more civilly, though affection was kept purely to 'new friend' levels, and had only progressed to close friends since.

"14 as well," Daphne spoke up. "And I agree."

"I won't be accepting the Overlordship if it means forcing them into something they don't think they're ready for, or are willing to become at all." Harry said firmly to keep them calm and happy. He was met with grateful smiles, so he turned his attention towards the Orb. "Would it?

The Orb was silent, as if unwilling to give out such information, but it eventually caved. **"...Yes, it is possible to only give you the position of Overlord, but keep them in the sort of 'Almost-Mistress' that they've found themselves in."**

"And if we agree to do this, will you send us home?" "Harry pressed.

"**I promise." **The Orb repeated. **"I am bound by my word. When you are ready, just place your hand on me."**

The four Magicals debated amongst themselves for a few minutes before Harry broke from the would-be huddle and declared, "We agree to your terms." placing his hand on the ball of energy, surprised that it was solid before it sunk into his hand, causing his entire body to flash.

"Are you okay Harry?" The three witches asked in unison, concerned that more things were happening to change them.

Harry did a quick check of his body, "Everything's okay girls." He declared.

"Of course, Master." A voice said.

The four turned to the voice and saw a beautiful brunette girl with bronzed skin. She was slightly less curvy than Hermione, but that was comparatively speaking, so she still possessed a body most women would kill for, measuring 42DD-20-34 with pointed ears wearing a brown plate mail bikini top and leggings. "The Tower would never knowingly hurt the Overlord. She was simply imprinting your energy onto the Tower and us, so you'll have full command."

"Who are you?" Daphne asked.

"I am Drakol, the Overlord's minion." Drakol explained, "An upgraded minion. The previous editions were ugly and short."

"A minion?" Fleur inquired, "What does that job entail?"

"_Anything _the master wants." Drakol grinned saucily, licking her lips as her thighs rubbed together, as if to demonstrate her point. Just then two identical girls walked up beside her. One of them spoke up, "Of course, all the Minions that come from the Brown Hive look the same, a situation that our fellow Minion types share."

"Hives?" This time it was Hermione to ask for more information.

"Our homes." The second new girl revealed, "The energy that gives us life can be gathered from anything with the spark of Life. The Minions currently alive were mostly created from the Lifeforce of farm and woodland creatures. The Hives can both create new minions with new Lifeforce and house all of us, if we ever need to be moved en masse or simply need to rest. Our main purpose is to be the muscle for our Overlord."

"Do you have an official name for each type of Minion." Fleur asked.

"No." Drakol shook her head, hesitantly admitting, "We used to be called 'Browns', but we all feel that we deserve a new name."

"Well your purpose is close combat, so how does the name Brawlers sound?" Fleur suggested.

The three newly dubbed Brawlers smiled widely, "That is a wonderful name, Mistress."

Startled, Fleur objected, a little too fast for her answer to be entirely honest, "I haven't agreed to anything."

The three Brawlers continued smiling, their expression turning more lewd as they all said as one, "For now..."

"Regardless," Drakol continued, "This Tower and we Minions have recognized you three as Master's Mistresses, so we answer to you three as well. Any order you give we will carry out to the best of our abilities, as long as it doesn't contradicts Master's orders, obviously."

"How many Brawlers are... active?" Daphne asked, not sure of the terminology.

"Fifty Brawlers currently possess life, but only five of us are awake; the rest are slumbering inside the Brawler Hive. It would be a simple matter to wake them up." Drakol stated.

"Okay," Harry ordered, "Gather the Brawlers, and any other Minions under my command. My... Mistresses and I will begin exploring the Tower. We'll meet up in..." He checked his watch, a present from Hermione before the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, build and charmed to be near indestructible, which proved it's mettle as it both worked perfectly and was apparently already calibrated to match this new dimensions time. Seeing as it was early in the morning he had a little over four hours until noon, "Four hours."

The girls realized his use of the title was to get used to it, more than anything, so let it slide. Harry and Hermione, and Fleur and Daphne created two groups and began exploring the main castle to cover more ground.

-Two Hours Later-

"YES! Harder, faster!" Hermione screamed with pleasure, completely naked as Harry plowed her from behind. Her breasts were pressed flat against the wall of the bedroom, neither of the teens even able to make it to the bed of the Master Bedroom after they'd talked things out. Harry's hands on her wide hips, steadying him as he thrust with wild, reckless abandon, his large girth splitting Hermione's freshly deflowered hairless pussy; charmed that way, not shaven, leaving it completely smooth.

"I'll be your Mistress, Concubine, whatever you want, just promise to fuck me every day!" Hermione exclaimed passionately, throwing her hips back against his thrusts as best she could. If she'd known sex felt this amazing before she would have thrown aside her hesitation and doubt and embraced her longstanding crush on her first friend a long time ago.

"I promise!" Harry agreed, grunting throatily as the pressure that had been building suddenly snapped. "I'm going to cum!" He warned.

"Cum inside me! I want it all!" The bookworm screamed, wanting nothing more than to take every drop he could possibly pour into her.

They both screamed as their respective release washed over them. Harry's hips slammed forward one final time, every inch of his massive cock sheathing itself inside her tight pussy, his large balls pressing against her clit. Visibly contracting and twitching, the heavy orbs pumped shot after shot into Hermione's womb, quickly filling it with their plentiful load before the excess began running down her long, shapely legs.

After their climaxes had ended their bodies slowly went limp, slow enough they were able to safely slide down the wall. Harry was still sheathed within her, a fact Hermione wanted to stay true forever, or at the very least until she was completely raw inside.

Outside the room, both Fleur and Daphne had their ears pressed against the door listening to Harry and Hermione's activities. Both of them were visibly aroused, and the flimsy thongs they were wearing were long past drenched, but neither commented on it, far too busy trying to imagine themselves in Hermione position to even really acknowledge the other.

-Two Hours Later-

Hermione and Harry left the Master Bedroom with wide grins on their faces, Hermione seemed to glow as she leaned heavily on Harry.

"How was your fun?" A passing Brawler asked as she carried a box of old rubbish to wherever they were dumping the things too old to be refurbished.

"Mind blowing." Hermione replied, her grin never wavering, but a tinge of red making its way onto her cheeks as her eyes grew distant, remembering their recent escapades.

Just then another Brawler came running up to them, "Master, we've discovered another Hive in the lower levels, you can summon new Minions!"

Interested, Harry gestured with his hand to back where she came, "Show us."

Daphne and Fleur met up with the two on their way down, apparently getting their own messenger Minions, and they reached the basement without incident. Harry missed the looks of envy directed Hermione's way, as well as the only half dried thongs and thighs. They found a green beehive like object was being unearthed by the 7 Brawlers just as they reached the area.

Harry whistled, "So this is a Hive."

"Yes Master." The nearest Brawler answered his rhetorical question.

"Any idea what the new minions are capable of?" Hermione asked.

"Before our upgrade they were our spies and assassins." Drakol, seemingly the spokesperson for her race, answered as she walked up to them. "I'm afraid we don't know anything about them or their capabilities in their current state. Before, we Brawlers were quite stupid, and it required a lot of work for us to be anything but mindless cannon fodder. Since we received such a boost, I can only guess that they received something similar."

"Master, we're ready to activate the Green Hive." The head of the excavation team reported.

Harry nodded his consent, and the Brawlers activated the Green Hive. Something inside the Hive glowed, before a single mote of emerald light flew from it. The light hit the ground and immediately transformed into a figure. Like the Brawlers, this woman was incredibly full figured, though possessing a larger bust, measuring at 44EE-18-35. Her skin was a light green, while her hair was a shade darker, reaching her waist. This girl was joined by four others, revealing that they all wore black leather bikini's as their uniform.

"Master," The girl in the center said, like the Brawlers her voice seemed to have a sexy purr in it naturally, "What can we do for you and your Mistresses?"

The human (and one Veela) girl didn't even bat an eye at the title, which allowed Harry to ask his question uninterrupted "What can you girls do?"

"Information gathering, stealth, and assassinations." The girl in the center, apparently Drakol's green counterpart, answered.

"Well... we could call them Ninja?" Hermione suggested.

That got her strange looks from the others, "What, that's the perfect name for them!" She insisted.

"She's right," Harry supported, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. "How many of you are there?"

"Twenty nine." The newly dubbed Ninja replied.

"I want you and your sisters to scout the surrounding towns and villages. I want a full report of the are within the next few days. Keep hidden, don't rush, we're in no hurry." Harry ordered.

"Understood, Master!" The lead Ninja replied dutifully before she, she and the ninja beside her turned into flecks of green light and shot back into the Hive. Not even a full second later a little over two dozen motes were ejected from the Hive. They didn't even reform before they disappeared, slipping into the shadows.

"I'm going to explore this place some more," Harry said before going off to explore.

Once he left, both Fleur and Daphne ganged up on Hermione. "Okay, spill it. How big is he?"

Hermione blushed deeply, holding up her hands. The other two girl's eyes widened as her hands were pulled farther and farther apart, showing no signs of stopping.

To Be Continued

**A/N: Author's Challenge: **I would like to have an appropriate Cover Image for this story, so I'm challenging any of you that are interested to make one. Please PM me if you accept and tell me where you upload it. You will receive full credit and the pic will be linked if possible so everyone can see the full pic, since the site shrinks the pics so much.


	2. Spree and Halflings

Chapter 2

Spree and Halflings

Ten days after the trio of Magicals arrived in the new world the interior of the Tower was now suitable for living, though the outside still needed a good deal more work. Harry woke up after an enjoyable night of naughty activities with Hermione who, seeing as she wasn't in bed, was probably off devouring the library as fast as she could to gain a working understanding of the world they found themselves in.

The Brawlers had set up an outpost in the forest at the base of the Tower for hunting and wood gathering, but their main barracks and living area was inside the actual barracks they'd cleaned and fixed up. The Lifeforce collected from the animals they killed for food and other supplies had now increased the amount of Brawlers to 67 and Ninja to 43. An understandably small but welcome addition to their forces nonetheless

Harry managed to sit down on his throne when three of his Ninja arrived and knelt before him. "Master, we've found a village named Spree that is being controlled by a Halfling; five day's journey from here. This Halfling was part of the group that killed the previous Overlord." The Head Ninja reported. "Sir, if I may, this village is a good size farming community, it would be a good source of food and tax for us."

"Indeed," Harry agreed, knowing full well what a Halfling was thanks to Hermione. "Do you have any information about this Halfling and a good way to stop him without hurting my soon-to-be subjects?"

"I do, Master." She replied happily. "First we need to free the slaves."

Drakol walked up, her hips naturally swaying enticingly in the process, "Master, you can use the Tower Gate to transport you close to Spree."

"Good idea." Harry complimented idly, considering the idea. He could see the benefits, already having tested out the Tower Gate - the device used to teleport himself to a selected destination - to transport himself to one of the farther Brawler hunting camps and back.

"I'm going too." Hermione's firm voice declared from the doorway to the side. She was holding her wand and a bronze shield with a generic painting of a dragon on it. Not the most extravagant gear, but they hadn't had time to make anything custom for her yet, too busy with clean-up and spying. "I _hate _bullies." She growled.

Her tube top had been replaced with a nicely fitting, button up white blouse. She would have worn a bra, but Fleur was nice enough to teach her the magical alternative that worked far better and made her bust appear just as perky as her old C-cups had; not that she needed it, her bust was quite gravity defying all on it's own since coming here. She decided to keep the thong, but wore it under a black skirt that reached her knees.

Her resemblance to a classical schoolgirl was both noted and used to great mutual pleasure by Harry.

Speaking of whom, the new Overlord smirked at his friend's growl, finding it irresistibly sexy. "I know you do Mione. I promise you can punish this…" He looked at his Ninja Minion for an answer.

"Melvin Underbelly." Was his answer.

"Thank you, I promise you get first dibs on this Melvin, and you know how well I keep my promises." He reminded her proudly, grinning perversely.

Hermione smiled, not a hint of a blush as signs of arousal began showing through her top. She ignored that for now, and the two activated the Tower Gate to the fields outside of Spree, bringing a small accompaniment of Brawlers with them. Once they were all safely through they began walking towards the village, only to hear a feminine scream, "Help, somebody please!"

The two humans and their small army ran towards the shouting and saw a fifteen year old Asian girl with black hair reaching her shoulders dressed in a medieval farm girl's dress, barely large enough to hide her busty figure being chased by ten Halflings.

Harry ordered the Brawlers to attack the Halflings, an attack that went flawlessly as the Halflings were too busy drooling over the girl they were chasing to even notice the elf creatures. When the Halflings were little more than battered corpses on the grass Harry held up his hand, summoning the ten orbs of Lifeforce (an ability granted to him as the Overlord, rather than a summoning spell) while the Minions helped themselves to the spoils; enough swords and daggers for all of them to arm themselves.

"Thank you!" The farm girl cried, collapsing to the ground and panting heavily, the adrenaline leaving her system after the frenzied chase. Hermione eyed the girl up, noticing she too was endowed similar to how she and the two girls who would hopefully become her fellow Mistresses soon were. The girl's bust was on par with Fleur's, but French girl still had her beat all together, meaning the girl was sitting somewhere around 38EE-23-36, Hermione calculated.

"Master," One of the Brawlers said, "What should we do with the bodies of these Halflings?"

"Make an example of them." Harry scowled, "I don't want these Halflings to cause more trouble for the locals."

"Master?" The farm girl asked, "Are you a Lord?"

"Yes, he is." Hermione answered as the Brawlers dragged the Halfling bodies away by their feet.

The girl's eyes widened and she attempted to get to her feet, but was too tired to do so, so settled for crawling over to him and bowing deeply, her forehead pressed against the ground, meaning absolute respect, if Hermione remembered the position's meaning correctly. "I am Jade Chan. I owe you a great debt."

"I'm just happy that I could help." Harry replied humbly.

Jade looked up, "But sire, you saved my life! I am at your command to do whatever you want with me."

"This seems a little too much for what I did, not to say your life isn't worth anything." Harry pressed.

Jade looked down sadly, "Those Halflings murdered my parents and burned our ranch to the ground. I have nowhere left to go."

Harry looked at the two remaining Brawlers, two of the Halflings bodies being too destroyed to even make a warning out of, and pointed to one of them, "Take her back to the tower and find out what's she good at." He pointed toward the other, "You search for and give her some decent clothes; those Halfling tore up the ones she's wearing and I will not have one of those serving me in anything less than the best I can provide."

Jade looked down at her outfit as one of the Brawlers picked her exhausted body up and carried her back, noticing that it was just barely hanging off of her. She was actually surprised it hadn't come off yet, considering how much her breasts were bouncing around from all the running.

Back with Harry and Hermione, the remaining eight Minions had just returned, "It has been done, Master." They reported.

Harry nodded, "Good, let's go to Spree and see if they need any help."

They made it to the fortified town without any more encounters, but the gate was firmly locked without any way to open it that didn't involve Blasting Curses. "Let us in." Hermione called up at the guards she could see.

One of the two guards looked at her and shouted, "How do we know you're not a Halfling?"

Hermione's eyebrow twitched and she shouted back, "Do I _look_ like a Halfling to you?"

The two guards looked at each other, then back at her and shouted, "How do we know you're not Halflings using your mumbo jumbo to make yourself look like a girl?!"

Harry looked at Hermione and said, not raising his voice, but the guards were far enough away he didn't need to whisper either, "Are they really that stupid? If we really were Halflings trying to sneak in we would have made ourselves look like someone they would recognize and trust."

"I know." Hermione growled back, still annoyed she was mistaken for one of those ugly midgets they'd slaughtered earlier. While not the vainest girl out there, Hermione had built a solid sense of self worth that didn't enjoy being poked at. Turning her attention back to the guards she shouted, "How can we prove we aren't Halflings?"

Guard #1 responded, "The Halflings are keeping some of our friends prisoner not too far from here. If you can free them, you can enter Spree."

After asking for more specific directions, the group made their way towards the Halfling fort.

"Why is it normal size? They're all tiny, why would they build a fort big enough for full grown humans?" Harry wondered.

Hermione sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "I have no idea. Nothing but our group seems to follow any sort of logic or possess any kind of common sense in this world."

They noticed that the front gates were closed. "How are going to enter without alerting the Halflings?" Harry wondered.

"Master," One of the Brawlers spoke up, getting Harry's attention. She pointed towards a to a giant wheel with ropes leading above the gate of the fort. While he didn't recognize the device itself, it was clear enough it's purpose was to open the gates.

"I don't... just... what the fuck!" Hermione snarled, reaching her absolute limit for stupid bullshit for the day. "Who builds one of those _outside _the fort?!"

"I know, I know. Just hang on a little longer, you can work off all your frustration once we're inside and can launch a surprise attack. Remember, you get to do whatever you want to the boss, so just try and focus all this anger towards thinking up ways to kill him." Harry suggested soothing, rubbing her back as he gestured for the Brawlers to work the gate opening device.

Hermione looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Promise?"

Harry smiled warmly, "I promise, you just put that sexy brain of yours to work." He kissed her tenderly, an action they continued to do until the Minions opened the gate several minutes later.

When they broke apart Hermione was once more completely calm, her body relaxed and ready for slaughter.

They made their way into the fort, remaining cautious and quiet, attempting to preserve the element of surprise. This seemed to work for the most part, and any Halflings they saw were quickly dispatched by either Harry using a standard Reductor, an incredibly creative spell from Hermione, or a savage stabbing from the Brawlers.

They then came across the captured villagers in the center of the fort, a large courtyard area. The Halflings in the area didn't screech a war cry and charge blindly at them like the others though, instead they released a 10 foot troll from the cage they'd been keeping it in. The beast was quite enraged, and used it's disproportionately long arms to snag one of Harry's minions. It bit the Brawlers head clean off, tossing the body away.

"It had to be a troll." Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, brings back memories doesn't it?" Harry said sarcastically, "At least we have competent help this time, instead of the Hogwarts staff." He gestured at the Troll, finding it easier to issue commands if he made gestures for some reason, "Kill that troll, me and Hermione can free the prisoners and deal with the other Halflings."

The Brawlers followed his commands and charged at the Troll. Harry instantly shifted his focus on the remaining Halflings, completely confident his troops could handle the threat, but the Halflings heads suddenly exploded before he could even take a single step as Hermione's wand danced in her hand.

Harry paused for a beat, the rapid thumps of the falling Halfling corpses filling his ears. A wide, vicious smirk formed on his face as he turned towards Hermione. "This is going to sound bad, but seeing you show off how smart you are and slaughter those wastes of Lifeforce was one of the sexiest things I've seen all day." He growled playfully, his arms wrapping around behind her to palm her plump ass. He pulled her into a heated kiss, his tongue invading her mouth; an assault she was fully prepared for as she wrapped her tongue around his, moaning into his mouth as she felt his arousal grind against her covered sex.

Eventually they were pulled out of their passionate snogging by the thump of the Troll falling over, clearly dead as it's lifeblood oozed out of it from several dozen slashes and stab wounds.

The two humans raised a fist and let out a victories cry, echoed enthusiastically by the Minions, relatively untouched after the battle. The Troll's clubs was relatively easy to avoid thanks to their fit, athletic bodies, so the only wounds they took were from when the Troll would shake them off it's back.

Harry then gave the order to set the captives free. One of the captives came up to Harry once they were all safely untied, "Thank you, kind sir, the Halflings locked us up because we refused to give them a majority of our crops for nothing in return. We have nothing to offer you, but the Halflings have a crane somewhere in here, so please, take it as a reward."

Harry nodded in understanding and the recently freed captive quickly fled the Halfling fort. He then turned to his men-er, girls, and announced, "That crane could come in handy for repairing the Tower, let's locate it."

Hermione nodded and then added, "Make sure to search the area too, but stick together. Who knows how many more Halflings, or other nasty surprises this fort has to offer."

"Agreed." Harry replied for the Brawlers benefit, since it could be seen as contradicting his order.

The group of ten then started searching for the crane, killing the remaining few Halflings. It wasn't long before they located the crane, to which Harry ordered the Brawlers to carry as he and Hermione kept an eye out for any more attackers. The trip back to the Tower Gate was uneventful, seemingly every one of the Halflings either learning not to attack them, or were all dead.

When they exited the Tower Gate and entered the Tower they were greeted by Jade, who was now wearing a very skimpy outfit that left little to the imagination. She was wearing a modified French Maid outfit that barely covered a third of her breasts and left her entire back exposed, showing off a lot of skin. Her frilly skirt was scandalously short, barely covering her rear. And either the Minions didn't believe in underwear or Jade didn't, because it was visibly apparent she wasn't wearing any as she bent over to dust something on a display table

She heard them enter and turned around, curtsying adorably, "Welcome home, Master. As of today I'm your official assistant, anything you want me to do, I shall do."

Harry glanced questioningly at Hermione, who met his look and smiled perversely, a hint of happiness visible even behind that. Maybe it was the energy that had modified her body, but she found herself more than open to the idea of sharing her lover. In fact, she was quite aroused by the thought of what Harry plowing Jade would look like. She nodded, feeling happy she, as his Mistress, still had final say over who he brought into the bed chambers.

Harry turned his attention back towards Jade just as she asked, "Master, what is your wish?"

Permission given, Harry had no reason to hold himself back and stepped forward, one of his arms wrapping around her waist while the other cupped her cheek, guiding her face so his intense green eyes were staring into her namesake's. "I wish to take you to my bedroom. Once there, I wish to rip off your clothes, throw you onto the bed, and see just how good you taste until you beg me for more. After that I wish for you to climb on top of me and ride me until you can't any longer. After which, I wish to take over, fucking and cumming inside your pussy over and over again to make absolutely sure you're dripping with my cum for the next week. Do these wishes sound like something that is within your capabilities, Maid?"

Jade's face was beet red, her knee's weak as her handsome new Master just promised to fulfill the fantasy she'd been crafting since she'd arrived a short while ago with a look that signified he fully intended to put his all into it. "I-I am inexperienced Master, but I... I shall do my best!" She replied shakily, her voice and body alike quivering.

She yelped as she was suddenly being held bridal style, held against her Master's muscular chest as they made their way towards where she knew the Master Bedroom was.

Hermione watched them go, both amused and aroused by Harry's display. She barely noticed Daphne enter the room and walk up beside her. "How did it go?" The Slytherin Princess requested.

"Very well, the Halfling fort was cleared, but we didn't find the leader. We'll go back to Spree and get more information once Harry is done introducing the new girl we found to the positions she'll be taking." Hermione replied, not able to resist throwing in a double entendre.

"New girl?" Daphne asked, raising a dainty eyebrow.

"Mhm." The bookworm hummed, "We found a group of Halflings chasing a farm girl. They'd killed her parents and burned her home, so she had nowhere to go. She offered to serve Harry in repayment for saving her. We seem to have a new maid."

Just as she finished female cries of pleasure could be heard from the direction Hermione was looking, her gaze having never wavered even as she was talking with Daphne.

"Showing her the positions indeed..." Daphne said dryly, surprised to note Hermione looked happier now that she could hear the new girls cries, rather than jealous.

Hermione noticed the blond's searching look, "He asked me for permission first. I'm not sure what the Tower's Essense did to us, but I find the idea of Harry fucking another girl, one that I've given the go ahead for, highly arousing. I am truly his Mistress, a position that I'm glad to say has several freedoms. For the record, I approve of you and Fleur."

Daphne looked away, her face hidden from Hermione's glance, leaving her expression a mystery to the Gryffindor. "I see. The Minions sound excited, did you find anything while you were out?"

They both winced as the female cried stopped, only to be replaced shortly by a screech of pain. They relaxed as the sound once more settled into screams of pleasure though.

"We found a crane in the Halfling Fort, it should help with the rebuilding." Hermione answered.

"Good, the Brawlers are great at clearing out rubble, but they can't fix or build things in the slightest. Their attempt looked like the Weasely's home; things and rooms jutting out every which way." Daphne stated.

"Yes Master! Fill me with your cum, give me your babies!" Jade could be heard screaming.

Hermione found her legs working before her brain told them to as she quickly made her way towards the Master Bedroom. Daphne's continued refusal to just give into her urges and desires was almost sad now she knew what the girl was missing out on, but she'd said her piece, the rest was up to Daphne.

-The Next Day-

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Fleur left for Spree the next morning after a pleasant wake up for Hermione as a completely spent Jade watched with rapt attention. True to their word the guards let them into the fortified town and they were welcomed by the Mayor.

"Good morning to you, young travelers." The man greeted, "My name's Archie, and I'm the current Mayor of this town. I've heard that you're the ones that freed our people from the Halflings?"

"Correct, Archie." Harry replied. "My name is Harry, and I'm the new owner of the Tower."

Archie's face paled and he stuttered, "Y-you're the new Overlord?!"

"No." Harry responded, deciding against giving that information away before he had a larger force at his disposal. "I said I'm the new owner, not the new Overlord. I needed a place to stay and no one was using it."

"Not even little goblin creatures?" Archie asked.

"Nothing I found fits that description." Harry answered. He noticed Hermione giving him a look and winked at her.

Hermione huffed, but allowed the half-truth as Archie visibly calmed down before he asked, "Why are you here?"

"We heard that you had a Halfling problem and we're here to take care of it." Daphne spoke up.

"What will it cost Spree?" Archie asked, knowing such a service wouldn't be free.

"A monthly tax of 5 gold pieces for each citizen for continued protection, once we get rid of the Halfling problem, of course." Hermione put forth.

Archie rubbed his chin, thinking about the offer, "You've got yourselves a deal. The first payment will be sent when you've destroyed those wretched Halflings."

Harry shook his hand and Archie continued, "If you take the north entrance, you'll arrive at the Halflings village where they've taken our food. Our first payment will be delayed if we don't get that food, so please recover as much of it as you can."

Harry promised to do his best, but could guarantee nothing, not sure if the Halflings had already gorged themselves on the stolen food as of yet. The group left the town of Spree behind and made their way toward the Halfling village. On the way there Harry summoned ten Brawlers and five Ninja to supplement himself and his Mistresses.

It wasn't long before they spotted the little hamlet, but it also wasn't longer before the Halfling posted on watch spotted them as well, raising the alarm. Another Troll was sent their way as archers lined up on the rooftops and began firing at them.

Harry ordered his Ninja force to sneak by the Troll and deal with the Archers while the Brawlers would handle the club wielding creature. Harry and his human companions busied themselves by picking off the steady stream of charging Halfling warriors that trickled out of the small village.

This battle didn't take long, the Brawlers knew how to take down the troll, doing so even quicker than the previous day, while the Ninja had no problem sneaking up on the Halfling archers, as focused as they were on hitting the Brawlers. There were no casualties, and Harry felt the threat was dealt with enough to order his Minions to ransack the Halflings homes, taking and making a pile outside of anything valuable or useful.

While the Minions were busy the Human and Veela members of the part ventured forward, eventually reaching the center of the hamlet where the Halflings were having a party, the Human prisoners serving them food and drinks, mainly alcohol. There was also what appeared to be a court Jester playing some music.

The Halflings, all completely drunk or too full of food to fight effectively, were dispatched quickly. The human _guests _were sent back to Spree while Harry and the gang entered the town hall, which seemed to be the main building and showed signs of being used as a house, rather than any sort of judicial building. The search for Melvin Underbelly yielded no fruit, but when they reached the rooms that had been turned into a kitchen they found something even better.

"What is that?" Hermione wondered as they all caught sight of a gathering of red, House-Elf like creatures heating up the furnaces.

They all turned as they heard something approach, but calmed when they noticed it was simply the Brawlers rejoining them. One of them had apparently heard Hermione's question, because she answered, "They appear to be the Red Minions, Mistress Hermione. They were lost before we all got our upgrades, so they still look like they used to."

"If we find the Red Hive the reds will most likely experience their upgrade too once we connect it to the Tower." A Ninja said, appearing from the shadows from whence she'd been hiding.

"Let's find it then." Fleur decided for the group, brooking no argument. "We Veela have a bad history of slavery and these Halflings are bringing up some bad memories."

"Right." Harry agreed, happy to both free the Reds and gain their servitude in return.

They quickly found the Hive and the Brawlers managed to bring it to a Tower Gate they threw up outside of the Town Hall. The Red Minions that were following Harry around excitedly all began to glow. Their sillouettes changed, growing and filling out, before the light died down again, revealing their new bodies. They all had ruby red skin, hair that seemed like living flames, and the standard pointed ears of the Minion race. They were also just as busty as their sister Minions, all of them standing at five foot, four inches, while their measurements were 41DD-21-33.

"Master," One of the newest additions to Harry's army reported, "We are your ranged and fire based soldiers. We are at your command."

"For starters, you are now called Archers." Daphne instructed.

"Yes, Mistress." The newly dubbed Archer accepted.

"Our first order of business is to find Melvin Underbelly and kill him. Once he's out of the way we can gather up the food and return it back to Spree. There was plenty out by the party, but there may be more inside." Harry announced.

"Yes, Master." The Archers answered in unison.

The group, now numbering just over twenty, journeyed deeper into the Hall. They came upon what appeared to be the actual kitchens, or maybe simply another kitchen. Either way, the room was populated by Halfling chefs who were twice the size of normal Halflings. This might have been a very minor threat, but the Archers showed off their worth as they each conjured a bow and arrows made of flames, burying said arrows deep into the chef's foreheads, nicely dealing with them.

Just past the kitchen was a bed chamber, inside of which they laid eyes on the ugliest, biggest, smelliest and definitely fattest of all the Halflings, easily twice the size of even Harry.

"Melvin Underbelly." Harry spat, fighting the urge to wretch at the smell that permeated the room.

The Halfling started laughing, his chins wobbling, "So you're the new Overlord! I expected more. If you're the new Overlord than you're here to kill me, the Hero, and either destroy or enslave the people of Spree, the safe and happy citizens under my care."

"You've gone mad if you believe they're happy with what you've been doing." Fleur managed to say between dry heaves, disgusted and offended by every single thing about the blob before her.

"Who cares about their happiness, as long as they keep giving me food!" Melvin bellowed, surprising the group as he hopped up and began rolling towards them like some sort of greasy boulder. They barely managed to get out of the way in time.

Melvin hit the wall, dazed by the unexpected miss. Harry looked over at Hermione, gesturing at the vulnerable Halfling. "You're up, Hermione."

Hermione smirked excitedly as she stepped forward, her wand in hand. She muttered a spell under her breath, her wand flowing and jerking as she carefully cast the right spell. A bolt of acid green light impacted Melvin's folds a second later.

"What is-IT BURNS!" Melvin screeched as he began painfully melting. He continued suffering for almost a full minutes before he melted completely, leaving nothing but a rancid smelling puddle behind.

"Blood to Acid Jinx?" Daphne wondered, recognizing the Curse.

Hermione nodded, the vicious smirk still on her face, replied, "Yes, I'd researched it in case Harry needed it as a last resort against his dragon in the First Task."

"And suddenly I don't feel so bad that I was only in second place." Fleur stated, eyeing the younger girl respectfully.

Hermione's proud preening was cut off as Harry dragged her into a kiss. "I hope your evening is free, because I'm tying you to the bed and pleasuring you until you beg for more." Harry said hotly.

"That was easy." Daphne commented, growing used to Harry's shows of affection after Hermione, and eventually them, she assumed, did something violent and creative.

"Who cares." Fleur spat into the puddle that used to be Melvin, "Anything that fat and disgusting that only cares about his next meal didn't deserve to live, especially if he makes others suffer for his food."

"I agree," A dazed Hermione said as Harry pulled away from her to collect the mass of Lifeforce Melvin's corpse contained, "Let's find Spree's food and get out of here."

The kitchens they'd cleared out before contained a large supply of food, which Harry ordered the minions to carry. Outside they ran into a group of armed villagers from Spree, the Mayor leading them. "The people you set free told us what was happening, so we decided to see if we could help." Archie said.

"As you can see we have everything under control, Melvin won't be troubling your people anymore and we've managed to get your food back." Harry replied, gesturing towards the sacks and boxes of food the Minions were carrying.

"Thank you kind sir." Archie bowed as the Minions set the food down for the villagers to take back to Spree. "Spree is forever in your debt, Lord…"

"Harry Potter." He introduced himself, "These are my advisers, Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour, and Daphne Greengrass."

Archie bowed to each of them, "If you ever need anything, the gates of Spree will always open for you three."

To be continued…

Authors Challenge: I want someone to draw the image for this story's title image. Please PM if you accept and tell me where you put it.

**Brawlers: 42DD-20-34, 5'6. Once was the brown minions now are female elf like minions who are the muscle of the Overlords fighting force.**

**Ninja: 44E-18-35, 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlords minions.**

**Archers: 41DD-21-33, 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlords minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**


	3. Castle Spree and Rose

Chapter 3

Castle Spree and Rose

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Fleur were looking at maps of Spree and the surrounding lands when Jade entered, "Master, there is something going on at the Spree Tower Gate that you should see." She reported

Harry raised and eyebrow in confusion and interest before he made his way down towards the Pool, the viewing device for the Tower Gate locations.

The scene at Spree revealed three farmers kowtowing at the Tower Gate with a 16 year old farm girl tied to two posts, like the actress from a King Kong movie. The leader of the small group bowing cried, "Oh great Overlord, we've come to deliver you the finest Maiden in all of Spree so that you may leave us be!"

"Hermione, Daphne, Fleur! I'm going out for a while!" Harry called to the girls. "Looks like more villagers are offering maidens to get on my good side!"

"Okay!" Hermione called, buried in the map as she memorized every detail of it. "Have fun!"

Harry walked into the portal just realization dawned on Hermione, causing her to jerk upright and blink owlishly. "Wait, what?" Daphne and Fleur just giggled at their friend's bewilderment.

Harry stepped out of the portal, flanked by five of each of his Minion types. A quick check to make sure they all made it through, noting the Ninja had already hidden themselves, he walked over to the farmers and the 'offering'.

"What you three doing?" Harry demanded, his lips curling in distaste.

"We're offering you our finest maiden so you won't smite us, sire." The leader proclaimed, seemingly proud of his forward thinking.

"You're just doing this to save your own skins!" The cute but livid girl snarled, tugging at the ropes that bound her. "When I get loose I'm going to kick all your asses!"

Harry flicked his wrist, a Ninja appearing from nowhere to quickly cut the ropes before fading out of view once more. "I'm not going to take you, don't worry, but I'm going to make sure you enjoy the punishment I'm going to give _them_."

Harry gave the order and had the three farmers were stripped of their clothes, right down to their underwear, and put into dog collars and leashes that were given to the girl.

Harry smirked as he found a profound sense of justice in the entire situation, "Have fun with their punishment."

The farm girl grinned evilly, "I will sire, I will." She then took off, her new 'dogs' struggling to keep up.

Just then one of the local militia came running up to him and said, thoroughly out of breathe, "Sire, Castle Spree is being ransacked by thieves and we need your help!"

"Lead the way, soldier." Harry allowed as they headed to Castle Spree. When they arrived there the trees and bushes were on fire and various bandits were carrying things away.

"Okay ladies, let's get rid of these bandits." Harry ordered his Minions. The Brawlers let out a war cry and charged, while the Archers hung back and fired arrows at any target available. The Ninja were already within the bandit ranks by the time Harry gave the order, slitting throats and ducking back into the shadows. All in all, another challenge-less fight.

With the area clear, Harry and his small army entered the castle, where they were met with a barricade manned by several caretakers of the castle with bows ad daggers. What caught Harry's attention though was the 12 year old, redheaded girl wearing modest, very expensive looking gown.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked the girl, since the caretakers were looking to her for orders.

"We do." The girl nodded, "The bandits tried to attack us after we refused to hand the valuables of the castle over to them. We've held them off so far, but I've lost half my defenders. You might also be interested to know that the bandit leader is one of the so called Heroes that killed the last Overlord, Jewel. My name is Rose, by the way."

"Interesting... thanks for the information." Harry replied, before turning to his Minions. "Alright ladies, let's find this bandit leader, don't hold anything back if you run into any more bandits, I want them all dead before the sun sets."

"Yes sir!" The Minions cried in unison. They went three separate ways, leaving Harry in the room with the exhausted defenders.

Just then they heard female laughter and a lone figure jumped down from the rafters.

"Jewel, I take it?" Harry surmised, not the slightest bit worried she'd waited until he'd dismissed his Minions to show himself. Unlike other Overlords, he was far from defenseless.

"You're as smart as you are handsome." Jewel complimented. "Too bad everything in this castle belongs to me and my bandits."

Harry smirked and held up his recently forged sword, a large slab of metal that was more useful for crushing than it was cutting. The wide black blade glinted in the the light as Harry lifted it effortlessly. "Spree is under my protection. You steal from them, you steal from me." He declared.

"Oooh, honorable too." Jewel squealed, "But I helped kill the last Overlord so I should get some compensation for it, right?"

"Bullshit." Harry spat, "That doesn't give you the right to act like a petty thief and take whatever you wish."

"Sticks and stones, sugar." Jewel purred before she charged, her dagger screaming straight towards Harry's chest. Reflexes kicked in and he jumped backwards, his arms already moving to drop the sword in an overhead strike as he lunged forward.

The black blade clanged as it struck the ground, Jewel having deftly sidestepped the strike. She whistled, and four bandits came out of the shadows with swords in their hands.

Harry grinned, eyeing up his new opponents as his grip tightened, only to blink as one of the bandit's heads was melted clean off as an ethereal blue ball of flame hit him full force.

Harry, Jewel, and the three remaining bandits looked at the caster, revealing Hermione, Daphne and Fleur at the entrance, the latter of whom was shaking her hand to get the smoke off.

"We thought you could use the help when Drakol told us what you were doing." Hermione said.

Harry smiled confidently, "I had everything under control."

"Sure you did." Fleur retorted dryly. "Why didn't you just use magic?"

"Because everything so too boring if I use magic. Everything here is so weak!" Harry almost whined.

The girls grumbled, but accepted his point. There were no current opposition that could really threaten them effectively, and most battles could be likened to a cougar hunting a small dog. Over very quickly as really quite messy.

"Alright then, if you insist on using that thing then you take the leader while we take care of the small fish." Daphne suggested.

Harry nodded and continued his assault on Jewel while the three girls handled Jewel's underlings. The three bandits were easily overcome, just as predicted, but Harry's battle dragged on and both fighters took wounds. Jewel had the upper hand at first, but as Harry grew more familiar with bladed combat his counters started scoring hits too.

Jewel noticed that she was on the path towards losing and jumped back up onto the rafters, "It's been fun, we should do this again sometime!" She called before she tossed a smoke pellet down to cover her escape.

"Well that went decently, all things considered. Did you have fun, Harry?" Daphne said.

"I did, I'll need to spar with some of the Brawlers, I probably could have finished her if I knew what I was doing." Harry replied.

"Don't worry, we'll get her next time." Fleur assured him.

"The important thing is we managed to prevent her and her men from doing any serious damage to Spree and these people." Harry said, pointing to the castle servants and their charge.

The girls nodded, and Rose took that as her cue to walk over. The small redhead curtseyed, "Thank you kind sir, you and your female companions saved our lives."

Harry resisted the urge to pat her head, "You're welcome Rose."

Daphne leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Is it just me or does she look like a miniature you with red hair?"

Hermione glared at Daphne, but had to admit Rose looked quite a bit like her, even possessing her old bushy hair before the dimensional hop cured it.

Rose lead Harry and his Mistresses back towards Spree, and eventually reached the local pub where Archie was throwing a party. Archie eyed up the group, rushing over to Rose the second he saw her and scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you not to go up to the castle without telling me first."

"I'm sorry, but you were so busy and I wanted to find a cure for those from the north." Rose said, poking out her bottom lip and looking up at him with watery eyes.

Archie immediately caved under the look, "Your mother left you in my care for a reason, before she passed away, Rose, I just don't want anything bad happening to you."

"I know Archie, but the castle has the most books within walking distance." Rose replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "The old Overlord's Tower has a pretty extensive library, you're free to use it."

Rose's eyes lit up and she used the dreaded puppy dog look on Harry, "May I look, pleeeease?" She pleaded.

Hermione giggled as she saw Harry cave just as fast as Archie did. "The Tower is always open to you, Rose." She answered for him.

"Yay!" Rose cried as she started jumping around with joy.

"What's this outbreak I'm hearing about?" Harry asked Archie.

"There's a disease in the north that caused the dead to come back to life and walk among the living." The Mayor explained, "Nobody knows how or why."

"We should look into this." Harry suggested, rubbing his chin.

"Judging from the sound of things, I'm pretty sure magic is somehow involved." Fleur surmised, "No normal disease could bring back the dead."

"What's the town called?" Daphne asked Archie.

"Heaven's Peak." He answered.

"I'll have the girls set up a Tower Gate to get us close." Harry ordered absently. The girls nodded in agreement before they all left, taking a still bouncing Rose with them.

-Back At The Tower-

"That felt weird." Rose decided as the Tower Heart deposited them back into the Tower.

"You get used to it." Her companions all said in unison.

They entered the Library and Rose started looking up different books. One caught her eye though; the photo album Harry received in his first year. He always kept it shrunken in a locket designed to keep it safe, so when he was pulled into this dimension it was brought with him. He'd looked through it again just the other day so it was left out.

Rose flipped through the pages curiously, but froze when she caught sight of the beautiful redheaded woman holding a newborn baby with black hair.

"Mom?"

To be continued…

Authors Challenge: I want someone to draw the image for this story's title image. Please PM if you accept and tell me where you put it.

**Brawlers: 42DD-20-34, 5'6. Once was the brown minions now are female elf like minions who are the muscle of the Overlords fighting force.**

**Ninjas: 44EE-18-35 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlords minions.**

**Archers: 41DD-21-33 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlords minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**

**Fleur: 48HH-14-39 5'11. A full blooded Veela, despite what some would believe. Not yet one of Harry's mistresses, but currently holds the advisory position and is seriously considering upgrading. She attended Beauxbatons and participated against Harry in the Triwizard Tournament opposite Harry, placing herself in a very close second place before they were pulled into the Overlord Dimension.**

**Daphne: 42EE-18-36 5'7. She goes to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione in the same year as them. A member of the Slytherin house, but dos not follow the 'Pureblood' agenda as Malfoy and his followers do. Also seriously considering becoming Harry's mistress, but currently only officially holds the role of adviser.**

**Hermione: 45GG-15-37 5'7-1/2. She just finished her 4th year at Hogwarts and was going to go to be a 5th year in a few weeks. She's often the butt of many jokes about her being a Ravenclaw in the Lion's den. She is the brains of Harry's girls and currently his only Mistress.**

**Harry: The only male of the group. He was 14 when Malfoy ambushed him and the girls and sent them to the Overlords world where he became the new Overlord, but with the changes to his body his physical age is unknown.**

**Rose: 4'11, the 12 year old girl that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne rescued from Castle Spree.**


	4. Blue Hives and Witches

Chapter 4

Blue Hive and Witches

It took several hours to work up the courage to ask Harry the all-important question. She eventually mustered her resolve and marched up to him, photo album in hand, and asked, "Excuse me, but why do you have a picture of my mother?"

That threw the four for a loop, Harry more so than the girls, so Hermione took over for her flabbergasted lover, "Those photos are Harry's parents."

"This woman is my mother." Rose said firmly, pointing to Lily. "My father found her in a blinding flash of green light seriously injured and he nursed her back to health. I was born three years later."

"That seems a little soon for a woman to be moving on, and even having kids." Fleur commented.

Rose looked down, "Mom and dad never really loved eachother. Mom felt she owed Dad a debt, and knew she was going to die from her wounds within a few years anyway. My dad's greatest wish was a child, so she laid with him and created me. Mom passed away when I was six, and my dad died two years later, I'm not sure how, but Archie took me in." She explained.

The older teens digested this piece of news for a few moments. Hermione was once more the first to speak as she turned to Harry, "If I remember correctly the only body found that night was your dad's."

"It was," Daphne supported. "Lily might have had a burst of accidental magic that transported her here when she was hit with the Curse. Voldemort must have botched the spell if it took almost a decade to kill her though."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about yourself?" Harry asked.

"No-" She began to say, only to cut herself off. "-Wait, my dad was a Mage. He didn't know very many spells, but he still had the ability, so I might have inherited it." Rose guessed.

"Your mum was a witch, so it's even more likely." Hermione revealed.

"She was?" Rose asked, not knowing this.

Harry nodded, "My mum was the smartest witch of her generation, or so I've been repeatedly told, just like Hermione is for ours. If you didn't know that she must have lost her wand and never bothered to find a replacement foci."

Rose looked at Harry shyly, "Can we look through this album together and talk? I want to get to know my brother."

Harry blinked as the realization that he had a sister set in. He recovered quickly and smiled warmly at her, "Sure, we can use the Master Bedroom. We haven't gotten around to getting anything comfortable to sit on in the library aside from those horrid benches."

Hermione grumbled, rubbing the generous curve of her backside as phantom pain flared up. Having spent the most time in the library she could vividly describe how uncomfortable the seating was.

-Later That Night-

Harry kissed Rose good night and ushered her off. Just as he was about to turn back around to go to sleep, since Hermione wouldn't be joining him, Fleur appeared in her night clothes; thin blue silk pajamas in the same shade as her Beauxbatons robes. The color accented her wonderfully, so she put in several orders from the Spree tailors.

"Come in." Harry greeted, wondering what she wanted and hoping it was her acceptance of the Mistress position.

"Thank you," She replied, taking a seat on the bed while Harry sat across from her at the foot, his eyes drinking in her graceful motions and how they caused her goddess-like body to move. "Have you noticed our magic working differently since we've arrived?" The French woman asked.

"I thought it was only me." He replied honestly.

"No, I tried to cast a simple Reductor earlier today and instead of carving out a chunk of the boulder I was practicing on it turned it to dust." She explained.

"The Overlord Tower is a huge nexus of energy. It seems to gather the natural energy of the planet itself, and unlike our world where there are several dozen lay lines that bleed off this energy, this one only has the Tower. It's possible the Tower is funneling energy into us because it has nothing else to do with it. Aside from the crane and some of the appliances inside the Tower like the everlasting torches and lights, we have nothing that requires any power." The current Overlord theorized.

Fleur found the idea acceptable, but promised she would look into it. She changed the subject, sending him a sly look through half lidded eyes. "Did you know I've had a small crush on you since we had our argument when we first met properly? A crush that only grew when you saved my sister from the Black Lake?"

Harry's shocked face made her giggle. His bewildered response of, "You did?" only made her giggle harder. Boys, so clueless.

Fleur began unbuttoning her top, causing Harry's eyebrows to raise higher and higher with each button. "Even on the first day I was not against becoming your Mistress. The truth is though that Veela mate for life. If I were to give myself to you, it would be absolute. I could never take it back and you would be given the responsibility of pleasuring me for the rest of your life, a responsibility I would happily share, only for you. Once my inner flame has been awakened it must be fed, or very bad things will happen."

She stopped, her top halfway unbuttoned, and looked at him with a serious expression. "Are you up to this, will you accept this responsibility?"

Harry crawled over to her, planting his hands on either side of her breasts as he looked down at her with lust darkened eyes. He slowly lowered himself, Fleur meeting him halfway. When their lips met they both moaned, pent up desire fueling them both. Harry's hand reached up and touched her top. He meant to unbutton them slowly, but he found his desire too great to be patient and ripped it open, buttons going flying as Fleur's gasped into their kiss.

Harry pulled back, his gaze focused on her magnificent breasts, his hands shaking as he reached forward and grabbed them. He let out a shaky moan, his erection hardening and pulsing with need as his fingers sank into the meat of her gravity defying orbs. The pleasure of Harry's actions, hesitant at first but growing ever more daring as he explored and fondled her chest, caused Fleur to close her eyes and moan, thrusting her assets into Harry's capable hands.

Fleur was awash in pleasure, mindless to everything until she felt something warm and wet on her left tit. She cracked open one of her eyes to see what was happening, only to see Harry greedily suckling on her chest. Pressure built in her belly, a pressure that built and build until all at once it released, bringing with it an even greater wave of pleasure that made her back arch, her hands grip the sheets, and a passionate cry to fill the room.

"Did you just orgasm from me just playing with your chest?" Harry asked, his voice low, his hands still playing with her breasts, and his mouth occasionally dipping down to suck or lick at them. Fleur nodded, panting from the intense release. "What kind of girl does that make me?" She wondered.

"A girl who likes to have her chest be played with." Harry replied with a grin, earning a playful slap to the shoulder. Harry responded by falling back and ripping off his clothes. Fleur gasped, her eyes as wide as they could go as she saw her first unobstructed view of Harry's erection. She though Hermione had been exaggerating! It was a solid 14 inches and so thick she was worried she, a Veela, wouldn't be able to take it.

That last detail though caused her eyes to narrow as determination washed away any uncertainty. She could do this, her race was literally created for this. If she couldn't take Harry's cock she was a disgrace to her people.

Forgoing more foreplay, she quickly climbed atop an excited looking Harry. Placing the massive mushroom shaped head against her naturally hairless pussy she began applying pressure. More and more she pressed, but it wasn't until she put her entire body into sinking lower did the head finally penetrate her. She gasped as her walls were stretched wider than she ever thought they would be.

"Do Veela have hymens?" Harry asked suddenly.

"We... we do not." Fleur replied, panting as adrenaline built.

"Good." He replied simply.

Fleur barely had time to widen her eyes as Harry's grabbed onto her hips, his grip tight, and slammed her down on his length, his hip forcing themselves up off the bed to meet hers with a loud slap.

Fleur choked on her own spit, the wind knocked out of her as Harry's cock was suddenly completely sheathed within her, the tip digging pleasurably at the very end up her pussy, stimulating erogenous spots she didn't even know she had.

Harry gave her no time to recover, his hips moving seemingly on their own as he hammered up into Fleur's stiff but unresisting body.

Hermione entered the room fifteen minutes later to witness the sight of a Veela being fucked out of her mind. Harry was behind her, his hips hammering into hers, his hands completely concealed by her chest as he held her up against his own chest by them.

"Who are you." Harry demanded of Fleur, pulling back as far as he could and pausing there.

Desperation filled the silvery-blind's eyes as her hips gyrated and thrust uselessly back against him, but his ironclad grip on her tits kept her in place. "I'm your wife, Mistress, concubine, even your cum slut, whatever you want, just keep fucking me!" She screamed, her orgasm so close.

Harry grunted, an audible slap filling the room as he slammed his cock back inside her unbelievably tight pussy. He worked himself back up to his previous brutal pace, hugging his new Mistress to him even tighter. "Yes, you're my little Veela slut, and I'll have you anytime I wish."

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?" Hermione spoke up, smiling impishly.

Harry didn't bat an eye at her sudden company. If anything he grew even harder inside Fleur, who groaned blissfully as her pussy was stretched even wider, the more pronounced veins on his shaft rubbing her walls to greater effect. "No, you have perfect timing; Fleur's just about finished. I'd like to say I expected more, being a Veela, but several hours is pushing it for any girl's first time."

Hermione shrugged, "The Tower seems to help us. I could barely even feel my legs right after we were done with our first time, but by the time we reached the Tower Gate I was feeling quite refreshed."

Harry hummed, giving several hard, thoughtful thrusts before he asked, "Where's Daphne anyway, I figured she'd be outside the door listening in."

Hermione chuckled at the proof the girl's habits weren't as secretive as she thought they were. "She took most of our Ninja and headed for Heaven's Peak to scout out the area."

"Sounds like a good pl-Ngh, one second." He suddenly interrupted himself. Letting go of Fleur's chest he let her collapse forward onto the bed, her ass raised, which Harry took full advantage of as his pace became blistering, the sound of skin slapping against skin was probably audible from outside the Tower. And that's not even mentioning Fleur's scream. The inhuman girl was too far gone to even articulate anything, her mindless cry wasn't muffled in the slightest by her face being pressed against the mattress as she experienced the strongest orgasm of the evening.

Harry grunted, and Hermione was behind him so fast she may as well have used Apparition, watching with aroused interest as his balls contracted, flooding the Veela's fertile womb with his potent seed. Spurt after spurt poured into her until it began dripping, and then pouring out of her. Harry grunted again, this time in surprised as he felt Hermione's tongue and mouth greedily seeking out every drop of cum she could reach.

-Three Hours Later-

In the end Hermione, Fleur, three Ninja, and a pair of Brawlers found themselves completely naked and unconscious on the bed, hugging each other loosely, their cum covered bodies slumbering peacefully as even more cum trickled out of their well used pussies.

Harry was just about to call in a few more Minions, still feeling rather aroused, when three Brawlers entered the room dragging a tomboyish looking girl with black hair in two pigtails and blue eyes. She was dressed in a thick, heavy black robe that, if the hood was up, would have shielded her entire body, making it impossible to tell what gender she was. The Brawlers forced the girl to kneel before him; two holding her arms at her sides and the other holding her head in place. "Master this girl has come to kill you."

"Oh really?" Harry said with interest, extracting himself from the pile of women, not even bother to put on pants or cover himself in any fashion. "What's your name?"

The girl just spat in his face. Harry wiped it off, looking at his dirty fingers for a moment before without warning he jabbed his index, middle, and ring finger down her throat. He let the black haired girl gag for several moments before he took his fingers out. The Brawler holding her right arm, seeing as their captive was in no position to talk, explained, "She said her name was Videl Satan and she came to kill you because you killed Melvin Underbelly."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Are you one of his lackeys that came here to get revenge for killing your master?"

"He's no master of mine." Videl spat, not literally, seemingly learning her lesson. "That man was a hero of Spree, and you're a monster for killing him!"

A feminine giggle sounded in a corner. They turned their heads to see Jade standing in the doorway, "He hasn't been a hero of Spree since he started kidnapping the villagers to work in his houses and fields."

"How do you know?" Videl demanded.

"I grew up there." Jade answered proudly. "I would have been forced to work there if Master Harry didn't save me from the Halflings that killed my family."

Videl scowled and shouted, "They did no such thing!"

A slap rang out and Videl's head snapped to the side. A furious Jade glared at the captive woman through watery eyes. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about! I know because I saw them kill my family. If it wasn't for Master Harry, they would have been successful in chasing me down. If they did I'd be dead, or worse; their slave in all but name!"

Tears spilled over and Jade cut off her glare, stomping out of the room back to her own quarters. Harry ordered one of the watching Ninja to follow her and make sure she was okay.

"Strip her." Harry ordered.

With a rip of clothing stood there completely naked, trying to cover herself with her arms. Harry frowned at her body. She had no hips to speak of, much less an ass or even breasts. This would not do at all. Placing his hand on his forehead he attempted to channel the Towers energy into her, trying to replicate what happened to his Mistresses when they arrived.

Videl cried out as her body convulsed, sparks of red electricity arching over her body. Harry wasn't quite sure if he'd gotten what he was going for until Videl started glowing. When the energy died down what was once a very tomboyish girl now stood a panting Videl measuring 46GG-16-38.

Harry's eyes darkened with lust. Hermione and Fleur were in no condition to be asked whether he could have this girl or not, but she tried to kill him, so he felt he had free reign over her fate. He gently floated his Mistresses and Minions to the corners of his enormous bed and ordered the Brawlers holding his new slave to tie her to the posts so she couldn't move, escape, or fight back.

Videl continued to struggle and Harry found himself turned on by it, "You're a fighter, I like that." He commented absently.

"Where are you from?" he questioned.

"A mining village, Hercule." Videl said, trying to hold back her tears as realization set in.

"Where is it." He said, no longer asking as he started playing with her new tits, causing Videl to moan with pleasure, taken completely off guard as her new body was several times more sensitive than her old one.

"A-a three day walk from Spree!" Videl blurted in a panicked voice, "Please stop!"

"Stop what?" Harry asked impishly as he pinched her nipples, causing her back to arch her back, thrusting her breasts into his hand even more.

"That..." She whimpered.

"Oh, that?" Harry said as he pulled his hand back. He grinned evilly as he laid his twitching erection in the valley of her breasts, in full view of the suddenly pale girl. "Well if you don't like my hands I suppose I could use something else.~"

-1 Hour Later-

Videl was no longer tied up, but it was far from needed as Harry was taking her from behind, her newly enlarged ass cheeks slapping loudly against his thighs. Her eyes were rolled back into her head from the pleasure and drool was dribbling through slack lips as she could focus on nothing else but the overdose of euphoria her body was experiencing. The once proud girl was now reduced to putty in Harry's hands, to do with what he pleased.

Harry smirked, a thought occurring to him. He stopped pounding mercilessly at her deliciously tight pussy and instead slowed to harder but slower thrusts and asked, "Videl, do you want to go back to your village?"

"Cock…Good….No….Go…Back..." She managed to say between Harry's thrusts.

He looked at one of the Ninja that had slipped from her hiding place as she pleasured herself watching the show before her. "Spread the word, Videl got lost on the way to the Overlord's Tower and hasn't been heard from since." The Ninja nodded, making no move to stop her fingers. She would handle it later.

Daphne walked in and noticed the situation, "So this is the girl who wanted your head? By the looks of things you may have broken her." She commented dryly.

"I may have gone a little too far." Harry admitted, not sounding apologetic at all. "So what have you find out about Heaven's Peak?"

"Me and my Slytherin Sisters have found out that one of the 'Heroes' that killed the previous Overlord has summoned Succubi and managed to drain the Lifeforce of some the peasants and turned them into Zombies." Daphne reported.

"Slytherin Sisters?" Harry said with a raised an eyebrow.

"A group I put together to gather information." The Slytherin answered proudly.

"Good idea." Harry complimented. "What of the people inside the city?"

Daphne's face took on an ugly look of hatred mixed with distaste, feeling absolute disgust with what she found. "The wealthy families locked themselves in the center of the town, leaving the poor families locked outside. They could have saved them in the beginning, with all their resources, but instead they chose to seal them out. Their only regret is now most of their servants are gone." She spat.

Harry attempted to scowl, but the expression didn't stay on his face long as he grunted and flooded Videl's womb for what must have been the seventh time since he began on her. With a relieved huff got out of bed, ordering a few Brawlers to get his new slave cleaned up and put into uniform.

"We should do something about that." Harry said.

Daphne smiled darkly, pleased with Harry's willingness to act. "That we shall..."

"First we need a plan. If the Succubus are causing the zombies to come back to life then they might know how to reverse the spell that's keeping them like that."

Daphne nodded, "So we should capture the leader of the Succubus, she's the best best in finding out the spell, or at least knows the one who cast the spell in the first place."

"Right now the goal is getting inside Heaven's Peek without attracting any unnecessary attention and the Tower Gate's magic don't work unless we've been there before, or we have a general idea of where we're going."

"Right, the only good news I have is that we found and brought back a new Hive." Daphne announced.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting that at all, "Really?"

Daphne nodded, "I had the Minions go set it up in the basement."

Harry grinned proudly, "Very nice work Daphne! When you do something you don't do it by halves do you?"

-The Basement-

The Brawlers and Ninjas just finished setting up the Blue Hive as Harry and Daphne watched. Once activated five blue haired, aqua skinned girls, with the traditional witches hats and blue, two piece bikinis with wave designs on them came out of the spawning pits. Daphne estimated their measurements at 45EE-15-36.

"What can you do." Harry asked.

"We are your spell casters, Master." One of the girls answered dutifully, "We're also your only Minions that can swim. Or at least we were, I'm not sure if the other can after our upgrade."

"How about Sea Witches, or just Witches, for short." Daphne suggested.

The blue haired girls looked at each other for a moment before they looked back at Daphne, "We find this name very agreeable, Mistress, thank you." Daphne couldn't help to blush at the recent heaping of praise she'd been getting.

"Okay," Harry said, ignoring Daphne blushing, "I want you to get a good night's sleep. We're discussing a plan of action first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good idea, I'll be there." Daphne said. She was about to turn and walk away when she hesitated for a moment. She eventually settled on a course of action and turned back to Harry, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off to her room to get some sleep.

Harry rubbed his cheek, happy he was making progress with his third would-be Mistress. He was terrified she didn't like him, since she spent a lot of her time by herself, or with the Minions.

To Be Continued

Authors Challenge: I want someone to draw the image for this story's title image. Please PM if you accept and tell me where you post it.

**Brawlers: 42DD-20-34, 5'6. Once the Brown Minions, now they're female elf-like Minions who supply the muscle for the Overlords fighting force.**

Ninjas: 44EE-18-35 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlords minions.

**Archers: 41DD-21-33 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlords minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**

Sea Witches 'Witches': 45EE-15-36 5'5. The magical users of the Overlords minions and they love spending time in the water and casting various spells for their Overlord.

**Fleur: 48HH-14-39 5'11. A full blooded Veela, despite what some would believe. Harry's second Mistress. She attended Beauxbatons and participated against Harry in the Triwizard Tournament opposite Harry, placing herself in a very close second place before they were pulled into the Overlord Dimension.**

**Daphne: 42EE-18-36 5'7. She goes to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione in the same year as them. A member of the Slytherin house, but dos not follow the 'Pureblood' agenda as Malfoy and his followers do. Also seriously considering becoming Harry's mistress, but currently only officially holds the role of adviser.**

**Hermione: 45GG-15-37 5'7-1/2. She just finished her 4th year at Hogwarts and was going to go to be a 5th year in a few weeks. She's often the butt of many jokes about her being a Ravenclaw in the Lion's den. She is the brains of Harry's Mistresses.**

**Harry: The only male of the group. He was 14 when Malfoy ambushed him and the girls and sent them to the Overlords world where he became the new Overlord, but with the changes to his body his physical age is unknown.**

**Rose: 4'11, the 12 year old girl that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne rescued from Castle Spree. She is Harry's half-sister.**

Videl Satan: 46GG-16-38, 5'3. A girl from a neighboring village of Hercule who came to kill Harry for killing Melvin Underbelly, but was caught and turned into Sex Slave by Harry.

**Jade Chan: 38EE-23-36, 5'3. A farm girl from Spree whom Harry rescued from the Halflings during his first visit. Ever since she's been his loyal Maid/Sex-Slave and shows no signs of being anything but for the rest of her life, happily serving her new Master and his Mistresses.**


	5. Heaven's Peak

Authors Notes: Please review leave a review when you're done reading, I want to know your opinions and if you have any suggestions for this story.

Chapter 5

Heavens Peak

Harry, his two Mistresses, and the potential Mistress Daphne, were looking a map of Heavens Peak and it's surroundings in the main chamber. Videl was sitting at Harry's feet, completely broken from the previous night's activities. She was wearing a brass bikini; similar to the one Princess Leia wore in Return of the Jedi (It was Hermione's idea, and her argument to Harry was quite convincing, even if he needed no convincing at all). She was also wearing a black leather collar with a leash on it, which Harry was holding.

"Okay," Daphne began, her hands gliding over the map to point out the locations of interest. "The zombies have the city of Heavens Peak completely surrounded. The entrance that we can use to enter the city, without being seen, is this sewer system. The reason for this is that it's the only one big enough that goes all the way into the city."

"True, but only the Minion Witches can swim, and they're the weakest in combat." Hermione analyzed.

"They are," Fleur agreed, "But once we can into Heaven's Peak we throw up a Warp Gate and several Spawning Pits to summon the other types to assist."

"You're both are right." Harry wrapped things up. "We'll bring a dozen or so Witches with us to make sure we get there without issue and get reinforcements when we arrive."

The planning session was cut short as Drakol entered the room, "Videl's home town, Satan Village, is under your command. Videl's father, Hercule, gave them the impression that you were evil and convinced them to send representatives to Spree. The warriors entering Spree met with the local citizens and were convinced of what you were really like. They were quite pleased with the way we helped them."

"What happened to Hercule?" Hermione asked.

"Once the warriors returned with the true story he was exiled from the town. We _planned_ on leaving him alone." Drakol explained.

That caught their attention, and Harry pressed, "What happened?"

"He thought he could clear his name by attacking and defeating us." Drakol said, her tone amused. "So we subdued him; he's in the dungeons as we speak."

Since they had a plan set for the Heaven's Peak situation, they decided to handle this new development. While his Mistresses hammered out the final details of the plan Harry took Videl down to the Dungeons. When they got there they saw Hercule sitting in a cage suspended in the air. He was sitting in a mock meditative style, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry would even admit he cut an intimidating figure. Hercule was a large man, heavily muscled and hairy with naturally narrow, predatory eyes. If his Minions hadn't told him about the man outright _crying_ when they'd hit him a single time he might have even taken the man seriously, but as it stood the freshly exiled man was a joke.

"So, this is the guy who thinks I'm evil." Harry spoke up.

That got Hercule's attention, and he immediately began shouting, "Of course you are! You killed one of the greatest heroes of our generation!"

"Former Hero." Harry corrected.

"He'll _always_ be a hero!" Hercule shouted back.

"The people of Spree would disagree." Harry countered.

"T-they don't realize how difficult it is to be a hero!" Hercule insisted, losing some steam.

"Oh they realize how difficult it is, it's just that they don't like being treated like slaves and their food stolen from them." Harry mentioned offhandedly.

"They should be happy to serve him!" Hercule exclaimed, puffing back up as mindless devotion kicked in, only to blink as he saw his daughter on her knees next to Harry. He ignored her enhanced body, and even what she was wearing, instead focusing completely on what she could do for him. "Honey, would you be a dear and set daddy free?"

Videl looked at him and then looked at Harry. Harry smirked, seeing the questioning look in her eyes. She now looked to him for her every freedom, it was quite exhilarating having that kind of power over a human being. Harry shook his head, and Videl looked down again, her devoted look never wavering. She had no emotional attachment to the man in the cage left.

"She won't help, Hercule." Harry said with a nasty smile, "I broke her will quite thoroughly last night. It took barely half an hour, you must not have done a very good job of raising her."

"You-you MONSTER!" Hercule screamed, face a burning red with rage as he lunged forward, rattling the bars of his cage, causing it to start swaying back and forth. "You deflowered my baby girl!"

"The punishment was appropriate for her attempted assassination attempt." Harry said lazily, "Like you, she should have looked before she leaped."

Videl looked down in defeat at her Master's insult, only to perk up as he patted her head. She followed obediently after him as he left the room.

-Later That Day-

At Heaven's Peak, inside the city, a manhole cover was lifted to reveal the top of Harry's head as he poked out to make sure the coast was clear. After verifying it was clear he gave the signal and climbed out, followed closely by his Mistresses and ten of each of his current Minion types. They quickly made their way to the nearest alleyway so they were out of immediate sight.

"We're in, what's the next step?" Fleur announced.

"We need to make it to the citadel in the center of the city." Hermione explained, "It's the most fortified place in the city. That's the most likely place where the Succubus Queen is at, along with any of the survivors."

"Most likely the rich and powerful." Daphne growled, her disgust showing on her face.

"Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely." Harry said easily as he quoted the famous saying. "I've been toying with the idea of a sort of council once we have enough territory under our command so everyone has a voice."

"It sounds like a good idea, I'll put together something for you to look at later." Hermione offered, happy to hear Harry wasn't growing lazy with the lack of challenge.

"We'll help." Daphne and Fleur supported, both like the idea as well.

They slowly made it to the Citadel at the center of the city, slipping from one alley to the next without sounding the alarm. They made it safely enough to the Citadel, killing a few of the walking dead along the way, without losing a single one of them.

"That's the easy part's through." Fleur stated.

Harry nodded, happy the boring part was through as well. The zombies were too sparse to present any kind of thread due to his fire team of Archers picking them off almost before he could even see them. "We need to kill the Succubus Queen so we can get a handle on the plague and possibly lock the person who summoned her up. According to the books the only way a Succubus Queen appears before a mortal man is if they're summoned."

"Okay, so we need to make sure the person who summoned her is dealt with for good, so we won't have a repeat of this." "Fleur summarized.

"Correct." Harry replied.

Harry and the girl's head snapped up as they heard a screech for just a second, a Succubus attempting to dive down at them, only to be met with ten flame arrows all hitting her at once. The Succubus crashed into the ground a few feet away from them, twitching lightly, only for a Ninja to appear briefly and fully decapitate her before disappearing once more.

"They know where we are." Hermione noted.

Daphne nodded, "So we'd better hurry before the Zombies are herded towards us with Succubus reinforcements backing them up."

The company started running down the hallways of the citadel, picking off the occasional figure in a red robe. When these men died they could hear a Succubus screech in the distance, and correctly surmised that the red robed figures were the demons' tether to the mortal world.

They managed to get to the center of the Citadel, only to find a man in knight armor. "I am Sir William the Black, who comes to kill me and my harem of Succubus?" The man demanded.

"We dare." Harry stepped forward, his ladies, Mistress and Minion alike, were right behind him, ready to attack the knight at a moment's notice.

William laughed, "You will die and your women will join my harem as my playthings!"

In a flash of blood red light an army of Succubus appeared at Sir William's side. All was silent for several moments as the two groups sized eachother up before on of the anxious Brawlers roared and charged, her sisters following right behind her. Like a chain reaction this caused everyone in Harry's faction to charge, including Harry himself and his girls. Sir William and his army followed suit.

Harry faced off against Sir William as they traded blows with their swords.

"You vile villain!" William shouted, "How dare you come here and seek to slay me!"

"Me, a villain?" Harry scoffed, "You have no right to accuse anyone of wrongdoing." He lunged at William with an overhead slash, catching the knight in the shoulder. His armor did it's job, but it immediately broke off, falling to the ground in metal shards. "Have you seen the plague that you've unleashed on the people of this city?"

"Who cares about the peasants." William shot back as their swords met, causing a stalemate between the two.

"You should, you're supposed to be a hero! A hero should care about the people, the rich and the poor alike!" Harry pushed harder, causing William to stumble backwards. Harry took instant advantage of this and slashed again, scoring a wound on Williams sword arm, cutting deep into the knight's flesh as his armor was gone, leaving a weak point.

William regained his footing and shouted, "The reason I summoned the Succubus Queen was to satisfy _my_ needs of the flesh! As long as I'm satisfied, nothing else matters!"

"_Your_ needs?" Harry shouted, "What about the needs of the people?"

"Like they matter." William said without a second thought. "Isn't that right Queeny?"

In a swirl of purple wings a Succubus appeared, this one much prettier than the others, "Correct, my dear Paladin. Your needs are much more important than that of the common folk."

Her sultry expression morphed into a look of agony followed shortly after by a scream as a bolt of bright blue fire hit one of her wings, sending her crashing to the ground. Harry looked over to see a furious Fleur stomping over.

"You are a disgrace to us magical creatures that take on the female form." Fleur snarled. For the first time Harry saw Fleur's Veela form first hand. She looked remarkably like an angel; with wings on her back and her body surrounded by a white-ish blue glow of magic, only her hands and feet had turned into talons and her eyes grew to take up more of her face, expressing even more of her fury as she held her glaring.

With Fleur handling the Succubus Queen Harry got back to fighting Sir William. The man's attention was so focused on 'his Queen' that it didn't take long before he slipped up. With a savage thrust Harry's sword impaled the knight, causing him to vomit up a mouthful of blood as several of his organs were hit all at once by the wide blade, his heart included. "What have I done?" The knight choked, before falling off Harry's blade, dead.

Fleur killed the Succubus Queen shortly after that. She placed her foot on the still haughty Queen's neck, pinning her to the ground, but surprised the downed creature as the blond snapped her neck with a vicious twist of her leg.

When it was all said and done blood and bodies covered the floor. A total of 93 Succubus underlings, the Queen herself, Sir William, 7 Brawlers, a single Archer, 3 Witches, and 2 Ninjas died in the battle. The remaining Succubus flew off, to who knows where.

"Not bad for a day's work." Harry announced, satisfied with how things turned out. He pointed to his remaining Minions and ordered, "I want you girls to give a proper burial to your sisters."

They smiled and bowed before carrying off their dead to give them a decent burial.

The Minions threw up a Tower Gate to summon more of their sisters to secure the area, only for Rose to come out with the reinforcements. With the threat dealt with Harry didn't mind his sister joining him and allowed her to stay.

"As for the rest of us," Harry continued, "We should see what valuables we can find so the locals can rebuild their city."

The girls nodded as they continued their search in the next room. Inside was a 17-year-old woman in a revealing black dress. "Velvet what are you doing here?" Rose exclaimed.

"Why dear sister, I was set to marry Sir William before he was killed by this handsome young man." Velvet purred, gazing at Harry.

"Uh, you two know each other?" Harry asked.

"Yes, unfortunately we do." Rose said in a disappointed voice, "She's my half-sister."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Velvet said in an amused voice.

"It is if you spread your legs for every rich man or lord in your quest to lead an _easy _lifestyle..." Rose shot back sarcastically.

Velvet just smiled, "Sweet, naïve Rose. Everyone knows that a woman's place is by her husband's side and I'm trying to find one that's comfortably rich."

"For your shopping sprees." Rose muttered.

"I'm willing to become your fiancée." Velvet offered to Harry, shifting her body to better show off her assets.

"I've got three goddesses already by my side, all of whom I love dearly. Frankly, you don't even come close to comparing." Harry said dryly.

"Hmph, whatever." Velvet waved his refusal off, like she'd been completely expecting it.

Harry shrugged, only to turn and see three incredibly happy looking witches behind him. He correctly assumed he'd just earned himself a threesome with Hermione and Fleur that night, and hopefully earned some points with Daphne.

-2 Weeks Later-

"Mayor Oakenshield, how are the repairs of Heaven's Peak coming along?" Harry asked the recently elected mayor, who happened to become a hero of the people by setting up a refugee camp outside the city that successfully kept the Zombies out.

"Coming along nicely, my lord." Mayor Oakenshield reported happily, "Thanks to the loot you raided from the Citadel. The girls you freed from Sir Williams dungeons are coming out of their shells nicely."

"That's good to know." Harry replied.

"I was wondering," Oakenshield began slowly, "Could we get a few of your warrior women to keep around to help guard our city until we can completely maintain it ourselves?"

Harry smiled and revealed, "I planned to have a few squads of them stationed here anyway. When I'm done with this place, I plan on turning it into a major trading town with several major trading routes come through. So it will need the added security my forces can provide."

"That's great to hear!" Oakenshield exclaimed with a wide grin, "We need the gold to help pay off the debts the previous owners have piled up."

Harry nodded understandingly, "Good luck, Mayor." He stuck out his hand.

A gesture the Mayor readily returned. "And good luck to you as well, Lord Harry."

Ten minutes later in the Overlords Tower, Harry had taken the girls, Rose included, aside for an important talk.

"Hermione, Fleur, Daphne, I've been thinking," Harry started, "Ever since Daphne set up the Slytherin group for information gathering and potions I've decided to set up different groups, each with their own tasks. Hermione, I want you to head the Ravenclaw Department, in charge of Research and Development." Hermione squealed in delight, thinking of the mountain of books she would need to bury herself in for all that research. "Rose I want you to be Hermione's assistant." Rose nodded in agreement, smiling happily. She got along really well with Hermione, the best out of the three off-worlder women. "Fleur I want you to head the Hufflepuff Department, in charge of maintaining the lands, this Tower, and the finances of our empire."

Fleur smiled and nodded, she always liked working with numbers. "What about you Harry?" She asked.

"I'm going to be head of Gryffindor, in charge of the army and defenses for our cities and villages." Harry smiled.

"You really thought this through, haven't you Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "If you want any help just ask. There's no reason to go it alone when we can share resources. Since we're stuck here for now, we should improve our lives and the lives of the people who live here."

"We'll do our best." The girls promised.

To Be Continued

Authors Challenge: I want someone to draw the image for this story's title image. Please PM if you accept and tell me where you put it.

**Brawlers: 42DD-20-34, 5'6. Were once the Brown Minions, they are now female elf like creatures who supply the muscle for the Overlord's fighting force.**

**Ninjas: 44EE-18-35 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlord's Minions.**

**Archers: 41DD-21-33 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlord's army. Are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**

**Sea Witches 'Witches': 45EE-15-36 5'5. The magical users of the Overlord's Minions. They love spending time in the water and casting various spells for their Overlord.**

**Fleur: 48HH-14-39 5'11. A full blooded Veela, despite what some would believe. Harry's second Mistress. She attended Beauxbatons and participated against Harry in the Triwizard Tournament opposite Harry, placing herself in a very close second place before they were pulled into the Overlord Dimension.**

**Daphne: 42EE-18-36 5'7. She goes to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione in the same year as them. A member of the Slytherin house, but does not follow the 'Pureblood' agenda as Malfoy and his followers do. Seriously considering becoming Harry's mistress, but currently only officially holds the role of adviser.**

**Hermione: 45GG-15-37 5'7-1/2. She just finished her 4th year at Hogwarts and was going to go to be a 5th year in a few weeks. She's often the butt of many jokes about her being a Ravenclaw in the Lion's den. She is the brains of Harry's girls and currently his only Mistress.**

**Harry: The only male of the group. He was 14 when Malfoy ambushed him and the girls and sent them to the Overlords world where he became the new Overlord, but with the changes to his body his physical age is unknown.**

**Rose: 4'11, the 12 year old girl that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne rescued from Castle Spree. She is Harry's half-sister.**

**Videl Satan: 46GG-16-38, 5'3. A girl from a neighboring village of Hercule who came to kill Harry for killing Melvin Underbelly, but was caught and turned into Sex Slave by Harry.**

**Jade Chan: 38EE-23-36 5'3. A farm girl from Spree that Harry rescued from the Halflings during his first visit. Ever since she has been his loyal Maid/Sex-Slave and shows no signs of straying from her chosen duty.**

**Velvet: 47DD- 21-38 5'7. She was Sir Williams's fiancée before Harry came and killed him, she is also Rose's Half-Sister.**


	6. Everfree Forest

**Chapter 6 Everfree Forest:**

It's been 5 days since Harry created the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Departments and he was waiting for the results, meanwhile he was underneath a hovering metal object that reminded him of a bike that he saw Dudley watching once. He believed they called it a Booster Frame, from Halo Legends. He was currently underneath the object, screwing in the final nuts, when Rose walked in, carrying a tray of Cookies.

"What is that," Rose asked.

Harry quickly rose up, hitting his head on the Booster Frame like object, and said, "This my fine sister, is called, The Booster Frame. When I'm done with it can mass produced and help with trade between cities and towns, normally takes days or weeks cut down to one or two days at most."

"Do you really think it'll work," Rose questioned with a worried look on her face.

Harry smiled and said, while taking a cookie, "There's only one way to find out." He then took a bite out of the cookie.

_-Scene Change-_

Harry was flying his new invention, with Rose sitting in front of him, they are just under the lowest clouds. Rose stood up and touched the cloud as they raced along it quickly reaching the end.

Rose sat back down and was in awe at the sight in front of her, it was fields, towns, villages, forests, mountains all laid out in front of her.

"This is amazing," Rose shouted over the wind, which was coursing through her bright Red Hair.

"I know," Harry shouted back, "That's why I made it."

"Can I have one," Rose asked.

"When you turn 15," Harry stated.

Rose pouted, which caused Harry to laugh and said, "You'll turn 15 before you even know it!"

15 minutes later they were back inside Hogwarts Tower; Rose was still giddy and excited form the flight.

"Harry your just in time," Hermione said, who was wearing a new white lab coat, which wasn't buttoned and showed off her amazing new figure, as she walked an as Rose shot past her, pretending she was flying, which caused Hermione to smile, "Good to see her acting her age for once. Anyways I wanted to see you is that I, and several of the Witches have developed a new minion hive for you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Let's see it."

Hermione led Harry to her new lab and in it was a yellow hive and Hermione started explaining, "In the library I found the notes of the very first overlord, who created the minions hives so I decided that we should make one of our own. If I am correct the minions that come out of this hive will know how to sail ships."

Harry nodded and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's set it up and see what we've got."

Harry summoned several Brawlers to move the new Yellow Hive into the dungeons underneath, once they've managed to activate the new hive, several blond haired girls came out of the new spawning pit and they were wearing extremely tight and revealing, Sailor Uniforms. Which exposed the midriff and had a V-Cut showing off their melons and they were wearing extremely tight shorts that stopped at where her butt meets her legs. She stood there at 5'8, Hermione estimated their measurement at 45J-17-38. They were extremely tanned, where most girls wished for.

"Master," said one of the new minions in a sexy voice, "We are your Ship builders and Sailors, what do you wish us to do?"

The next day, Harry woke up in his bed, with the 10 new Sailor minions in his fucked silly, and naked, along with Hermione. All of them with happy grins on their faces.

Harry's life was perfect, before coming here he didn't have a girlfriend know he 3 mistresses and countless women who wanted to fuck him. He also the ruler of a fledging empire that stretched 789 square miles, where a sea port just swore loyalty to him the other day, on how they heard they ended the plague on Heavens Peak and improved the lives, there in Spree, and all the other areas that swore loyalty to him too. The New Port Town renamed itself Overlord Potter, Harry and the four girls, including Rose, laughed good naturedly when they heard that. They are currently sending over one of their finest maidens to appease him and become one of his mistresses.

Harry walked out of his room when Daphne came up to him and said, "The people of Spree requests your assistants."

"What do they want," Harry asked.

"According to them, the Elves aren't managing their Forests, and the roots are overrunning their crops and they are hoping you would reason to the leader of the Elves," Daphne said.

"I'll see what I can do," Harry said, "How is the new forge doing?"

Daphne smiled and said, "It's doing just fine thank-you. We're turning out nice swords, and other blades at a decent pace, thank-you for asking."

Harry bowed at her and went on his way, while Daphne headed to her Potions Lab.

Harry entered Spree, with 5 Brawlers, armed with swords and spears, and walked up to Archie and said, "Archie, how's it going."

"Good all things considered," Archie replied, happy to see Harry.

"I've heard about the root problem," Harry said, "Have you sent any of the villagers to see what the problem was?"

"I have a couple weeks ago and they haven't returned," Archie replied. "I don't want to risk any of my fellow Villagers to needlessly sacrifice their lives."

Harry nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do."

Harry managed to summon a total of 20 Brawlers, 20 Ninjas, 5 Archers, and 10 Witches to company him to Everfree Forest.

While in there a couple Elf Ghosts came up and spoke telepathically to him, _"Are you from this Earth or has the Dreaming made you real?"_

"We are real Sir Ghost Elf," Harry said, "Can you kindly tell us what's going on here so we can fix it?"

"_If you are from this Earth then kill the Unicorns, that were once pure, now only eats flesh of the living," _Said the Ghost Elf.

Harry rolled his and quickly dealt with the flesh eating unicorns and came back to the ghost elves, _"It would seem that you are from this Earth. We will kindly tell you what happened. When the last Overlord died the Elven Hero, Oberon, went to sleep and refused to wake, the tree grew around him and when the Dwarves came and captured our Kin, he still refused to wake. Instead these fowl creatures came forth and fought the remaining Dwarves away and when there were no more Dwarves they turned on those they once protected."_

"I see, so we need to wake Oberon from his sleep, to end this nightmare," Harry said rubbing his chin, "Can you point us the way?"

The two ghost elves moved out of the way and let him passed, it wasn't long until they found Oberon asleep with a tree around him with an energy shield protecting him, being fed by the roots. Harry quickly ordered his minions to cut off the connections, which they did.

Harry first tried peaceful tried to wake Oberon up, then he ordered his Witches to use their spells to wake him up, but no success. Just then the tree started attacking them.

Harry quickly ordered his girls to fight back and they discovered the source was Oberon, they quickly started to cut Oberon's connection to the tree and he accidentally fatally wounded, when he finally awoke.

"Thank-you," Oberon said, "In fatally wounding me you awoke me and save what is left of Everfree forest, but alas it is too late for me kin, please save them from the Dwarves." That was when Oberon passed.

Harry gave him a prober Elven Burial, which was to cremate him on a raft on a river of his home forest.

Back in his tower Harry was waiting for his new mistress to arrive and she arrived, Katara, from the port town of Overlord Potter. Hermione, Daphne, and Fleur measured her at 49JJ-12-42 standing at 5'11. From what they could tell she was wearing the skimpiest clothes that her village had that fit her. She was wearing a blue fur 2 piece bikini that barely covered her middle part of her chest and the bottom half of her bikini looked like a G-String and it obvious that she was embarrassed by the way she was dressed as she tried to cover herself up but her handmaidens that accompanied her prevented her from doing just that. Her black hair was braided and came down to her mid-waist. It was easy to tell that she was a worker girl, from the muscled and toned abs, those strong arms and legs, not to large but enough to give her an extra edge along with her dark skin, which gave an exotic beauty.

They stopped right in front of Harry and his three mistresses, and the lead handmaiden said, "Here is our fairest Maiden, Katara, Lord Harry. Consider her an offering from our people for our continuous prosperity."

Harry nodded and the Handmaidens completely undressed Katara, which she fought, but failed, then they forced her to kneel in between Harry's legs and one of them undid his pants which revealed his monster cock which caused Katara's blue eyes to widen as wide as dinner plates.

Katara leaned forward and licked it, she must have liked because she then kissed the tip of it and then put the tip of it inside of her mouth, by this time the handmaidens had let go of her, and Katara's head started bobbing up and down in Harry's lap as he moaned with pleasure. Harry grabbed her braided hair and started pulling on it to cause her to go faster, which caused Katara to moan with pleasure as she discovered her sexual orientation, which is to be dominated by her man.

"I'm going to cum," Harry said and after a few seconds he did and Katara drank every last drop.

Then she stopped giving him a blow job and got a better idea. "I always wanted to do this," she said.

She then heaved her large chest onto his lap and started giving him a tittie fuck and as she rubbed Harry's member between her chest, she started playing with the bit that her chest didn't cover with her mouth.

After about 10 minutes of this, Harry managed to sit Katara on his lap facing him, her legs around his waist and as she bounced freely on Harry's member as Harry sucked her right tit and she bounced her side to side in pleasure, with her eye closed and her arms below her chest sticking her tits in Harry's face for him to enjoy. Katara's back arched back as she orgasm for her first time, and Harry came into her.

The Handmaidens already left and notice the changes in the other three girls, and neither did the others, as their chest inflated, their waists decreased in size, and their hips widened. Unbeknownst to them, every time a new mistress is added to the Overlords harem, that has bigger assets then tem, their chest increased, their waist decreased, and waist increases. Fleur was currently at 49KK-12-43, Daphne at 45FF-15-38 5'7**, **and Hermione at 47HH-13-39.

The next morning Katara, who was still naked, was using Harry as a pillow, "Hmmm, that was amazing."

"Yes it was," Harry replied and the next thing Katara knew was that he was on top of her, pile driving into her and her tongue was sticking out and her eyes were rolled back into her head as orgasamic bliss washed over her.

Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne had their ears to the door and Daphne said, "They've been at it all night."

"She must really love doing it with it with Harry," Hermione said.

"Who doesn't," Fleur stated which caused Hermione and Daphne to blush and they both knew they would do it with Harry if he asked them to.

Daphne then started walking away and noticed something, "How come I can't stop swinging my hips when I walk."

She then walked back to the two of them and indeed she was swinging her hips as she walked.

Hermione walked over to her and she too noticed her body was doing the same thing, "I don't know but I'm doing it too."

"I think the longer we stay Harry's mistresses the more we try to get ourselves in bed with Harry and get pregnant with his babies, intentionally or not," Fleur theorized. She walked over to them as she swung her hips, but with a hand on her waist, giving her a more seductive look.

"You're probably right," Daphne said, "Ever since I've came here I can't stop thinking about having Harry's kids."

"Same here," Hermione admitted.

That night inside a bathroom Fleur was sitting, fully dressed, on toilet on a muggle pregnancy test, from her original world and it showed positive.

_**To be continued…**_

**Authors Challenge: I want someone to draw the image for this story's title image. Please PM if you accept and tell me where you put it.**

**Brawlers: ****42DD-20-34, 5'6. Once was the brown minions now are female elf like minions who are the muscle of the Overlords fighting force.**

**Ninjas: 44EE-18-35 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlords minions.**

**Archers: ****41DD-21-33 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlords minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**

**Sea Witches 'Witches': 45EE-15-36 5'5. The magical users of the Overlords minions and they love spending time in the water and casting various spells for their Overlord.**

**Sailors: 45J-17-38 5'8. They are the ship builders and sailors of Harry's Empire; they also serve as his pirate force for hostile neighbors.**

**Fleur: 49KK-12-43 5'11. The quarter Veela who is one of Harry's mistresses/advisors from his home world and went to the French magical school that participated in the recent Triwizard cup.**

**Daphne: 45FF-15-38 5'7. She goes to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione also in the same year as them, but she is in Slytherin but doesn't follow the 'pureblood' agenda as Malfoy and his followers. She is Harry's other mistress.**

**Hermione: 47HH-13-39 5'7-1/2. She just finished her 5****th**** year at Hogwarts and is going to go to 6****th**** year in a few weeks. She is often the butt of many jokes about her being a Ravenclaw in the Lion's den. She is the brains of Harry's mistresses.**

**Katara: 49JJ-12-42 5'11. She is Harry's new mistress, given as a symbol from small port town, they sent their most beautiful maiden to appease Harry. She is currently 15 years old.**

**Harry: The only male of the group. He just turned 15 when Malfoy ambushed him and the girls and sent them to the Overlords world, where he became the new Overlord.**

**Rose: 4'11 The 12 year old girl that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne rescued from Castle Spree and is also Harry's sister.**

**Videl Satan: 46GG-16-38 5'3. A girl from a neighboring village of Hercule, who came to kill Harry for killing Melvin Underbelly but was caught and turned into Sex Slave of Harry.**

**Jade Chan: ****38EE-23-36 5'3. ****A farm girl from Spree in which Harry rescued from the Halflings during his first visit. Ever since she is a Maid/Sex-Slave of Harry.**


	7. Rose Joins the Fun

**Chapter 6 Rose joins the fun**

Harry's kingdom was thriving. Those who serve under had indoor plumbing, including the peasants, which was unheard of at the time. Videl was currently pleasing her new mistress with her face in between her legs and enjoying it.

Harry was currently reviewing the information that those in Slytherin had brought him. It seems the Dwarves had enslaved the Elves to dig in their mines.

"Can you get the Elves out with minimal causalities," Harry asked Daphne and the squad heads of Slytherin.

"No master," said one of the squad heads, "If we tried to free the elves now than the Dwarves would be almost immediately alerted and it would turn into a massacre."

"It would seem each of the former heroes have fallen into one of the deadly sins," Harry said, "Melvin Underbelly, Gluttony, Sir William, Lust, Jewel, Envy, Oberon, Sloth, the Dwarf King Goldo, Greed."

"So we need to kill those who portray the Seven deadly sins," Daphne said, "All we need to defeat now is greed, envy, pride, and wrath and the orb will allow us to go home."

"It would seem that way," Harry agreed with Daphne's assessment.

"We know who the greed and envy is but who are wrath and pride," Daphne asked.

"I've been talking to the ghost Elves who still linger in the Evergreen forest, Jewel's bodyguard, Kahn was a former hero and he's extremely protective of her," Harry stated.

"My guess he's wrath," Daphne said.

Harry nodded and stated, "The ghost elves also stated that it was a wizard who convinced Oberon to 'take a nap.'"

"So he's pride," Daphne agreed.

"The only we don't have any info on too," Harry said.

"I'll look into it and see what I can dig up," Daphne said.

Harry nodded as Daphne walked out of the room and Jade walked in and told Harry, "Fleur wants me to tell you something."

"What is it Jade," Harry asked.

"She wants me to tell you that she is pregnant, with twins," Jade said.

30 minutes later in Hermione's lab she heard Harry shout, "YES!" Hermione looked up the potion she was brewing and looked around and sees nothing amiss, she shrugged and went back to her work.

With Harry, "I'm going to be a father," he said happily as he ran towards Fleur's private quarters and she was sitting on her bed and he ran towards her and he picked her up and twirled her around and she said, "What's gotten into you," while laughing.

"I've heard the good news," Harry said, "That you're pregnant with twins."

Fleur smiled and said, "You're correct, though it's too early to tell the gender, even with spells."

"You're still going to have children," Harry said happily. Fleur nodded and Harry pointed to two Brawlers who stood guard, "I want a construction crew start constructing a nursery, we can worry about the details such as paint and toys at a later date." The two Brawlers nodded and headed to start the construction. Harry looked at Fleur and continued, "Do you want to start a list of possible names."

Fleur laughed at Harry's enthusiasm, "We have nine month's to decide the names for a children."

"True, but the nine months will go by fast if we don't start," Harry counted.

"What's all the commotion about," a voice at the door asked.

Harry and Fleur and noticed Hermione standing there with her hands on her waist and Fleur said, "I just told Harry I'm pregnant with twins and he's already started the construction of the nursery and wants to start a list of possible names for the children."

Hermione squealed with excitement and asked, "When did you find out?"

"2 nights ago," Fleur responded.

Hermione jumped onto Harry, her legs wrapped around his waist as he stood there, Hermione looked into his eyes, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, and she said, "You better knock me up too, I don't want to lose with Fleur!"

Hermione spent the rest of the day being allowing herself being screwed silly in whatever way Harry wanted in hopes of getting pregnant with Harry's children.

Meanwhile in Nordberg the town was being visited by the new overlord's minions to help them defend their homes from the wild and the storms, Bloom, saw her chance to leave this place. She was the towns whipping girl, everything bad happened to them she was the one that they blame.

"I'll be the price for the Overlord," Bloom said. That got mixed reactions from the crowd and the female minions looked at her and then at each other and nodded and they left with her to go back to her new home.

The next day she arrived to her new home, as a slave for the new overlord, wearing the same outfit as Videl, it showed off her amazing figure of 47GG-14-38. She was nervous of course. She new the life of a slave to a new overlord, to a girl like her, mostly cooking, cleaning and sex.

She knew how to cook and clean, yes, but she was nervous about the sex part. She then felt a tug on her collar signaling her to come along as she followed the minions into the main chamber, that is where she first saw _him_. The most handsome guy she has ever known sitting on the thrown, by himself.

"Master," Said the Brawler, "This girl is from Nordberg, she has volunteered to be your slave so you'd send much needed supplies to her village."

The master nodded and said, "What is your name?"

"Bloom, master," Bloom replied nervously.

Harry shook his head and said, "Just call me Harry."

Bloom eyes widen, "But mas-er-Harry, that's what not what I was taught slaves do, call their master by their names."

"I'm different," Harry replied, Blooms collar started glowing and she undid her uniform and it fell to the ground, the only thing she was currently wearing was her collar, "That's a new invention that my R&D department developed whatever I order, by thinking about, the collar transmits it to your brain and you do it." The collar glowed again and Bloom put her hands behind her head and jutted out her chest. "You have a gorgeous body Bloom."

Bloom was so embarrassed, she didn't notice her collar to glow, "Please…"

"Please what," Harry asked.

"Please fuck me," Bloom said and she was surprised those words came out of her own mouth.

Harry smiled and said, "What are you waiting for?"

Her collar glow again and this time caused her to run toward Harry as she pulled down his pants, eagerly, in her mind she couldn't believe she was doing this.

As she had Harry's massive member at her entrance, she whimpered, and he said, "Are you a virgin?" Which she nodded. Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second." Harry put his hands on her hips and pushed her down, past her maidenhood, causing Bloom to scream in pain as she had sex for the first time.

As the pain subsided, Blooms head cleared she realized she had Harry's entire member inside of her and she couldn't believe that massive thing was inside her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and started bouncing in his lap, surrendering herself to the pleasure and orgasmic pleasure. As she leaned forward and put Harry's head in between her giant chest.

"Well I didn't order this," Harry said to himself.

"What are you doing," Katara asked sweetly ignoring Bloom.

"I'm trying out my new slave," Harry responded.

"That's good to here," Katara said, "Come on Videl, I have new clothes and you are going to model in them."

Videl followed Katara, Videl has become Katara's personal servant.

"Master…Master…Master," Bloom began to chant in between gasps as she succumbed to the pleasure of having sex for the first time.

Harry grabbed hold of her left tit and started groping it and started sucking on her right tit, this increased the pleasure so much she didn't have a single conscious thought going through her head as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Harry stood up and walked over to the wall, while Bloom didn't care she was still bouncing on his hard member, he pressed her back against the wall and put her legs of his shoulders and started banging harder into her, much to her pleasure.

Meanwhile in another room Rose had a slave collar in her hand and she heard her brother say what they do and she wanted to thank him in any way possible. She put on the collar, she was surrounded by white light her body grew to a 15 years old girl with the measurements of 49KK-12-43 wearing a green version of the slave uniform.

She looked down at her new body and used her hands to feel her new body, with her full rear to wide hips to a narrow waist and a full chest and full thick lips.

She looked at herself in a mirror and she saw that she had baby blue eyes and platinum blond hair reaching all the way down to the floor, and she felt that her thoughts becoming more and more clouded.

"Master is waiting," She said to herself and she giggled at what she said as she walked, while swaying her new hips, towards Harry and to please him with it, unconcerned with her loss in intelligence. Her only thoughts now are on how to please Harry.

Harry placed Bloom in her new bed as she is now asleep, "Master," a familiar voice came for the door way and Harry looked and saw a gorgeous woman standing there.

"Brother, do I please you with my body," the woman asked and giggled.

"Rose," Harry asked.

The woman nodded as she walked over to Harry and kissed him on the lips and said, "Isn't it great master, now I get to please you whenever you want." She then giggled again as she undressed.

"Dammit," Harry said, "those collars are irreversible!"

"I know master," Rose said an innocent voice, "That's why I did it. I think."

Rose dropped to her knees and put Harry's cock inside her mouth and started giving a blowjob like a pro. After several minutes Rose looked up and asked, "Is Rosey doing a good job?"

"Yes you are Rosey," Harry said putting a hand on her head, "I know just how to reward a good girl like you."

"Yay," Rose cheered and Harry picked her up and started thrusting his member into Rose and she screamed with pleasure.

_-The Next Day-_

"What," Hermione yelled in frustration.

"Rose put on one of the slave collars you made," Harry said again, "That is the 10th time I've said it in the last 5 minutes Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said, "I just can't believe Rose would do something like that."

"Neither did I," Harry said, "She desperately wanted to please me."

"She could have asked what could have made you happy," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said, "But she's as stubborn as you are when she put her mind to something."

Hermione huffed in defeated.

"Master," Rose said, "What did Rosey do to make Mistress Hermione so upset?"

Harry sighed and said, "You don't remember?"

"Rosey doesn't remember anything, Rosey only remembers what masters wants Rosey to remembers," Rose said.

"Well Rose she is upset because you put on the slave collar without permission and she viewed you as a little sister before," Harry explained.

"Ohh," Rose said and nodded in understanding.

"You didn't understand a word I said did you," Harry asked.

"Nope," Rose replied.

Harry sighed in defeat the once smart girl was now an airhead who's only thought is to please him with her body.

**Authors Challenge: I want someone to draw the image for this story's title image. Please PM if you accept and tell me where you put it.**

**Brawlers: ****42DD-20-34, 5'6. Once was the brown minions now are female elf like minions who are the muscle of the Overlords fighting force.**

**Ninjas: 44EE-18-35 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlords minions.**

**Archers: ****41DD-21-33 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlords minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**

**Sea Witches 'Witches': 45EE-15-36 5'5. The magical users of the Overlords minions and they love spending time in the water and casting various spells for their Overlord.**

**Sailors: 45J-17-38 5'8. They are the ship builders and sailors of Harry's Empire; they also serve as his pirate force for hostile neighbors.**

**Fleur: 49KK-12-43 5'11. The quarter Veela who is one of Harry's mistresses/advisors from his home world and went to the French magical school that participated in the recent Triwizard cup. She is currently pregnant with Harry's children.**

**Daphne: 45FF-15-38 5'7. She goes to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione also in the same year as them, but she is in Slytherin but doesn't follow the 'pureblood' agenda as Malfoy and his followers. She is Harry's other mistress.**

**Hermione: 47HH-13-39 5'7-1/2. She just finished her 5****th**** year at Hogwarts and is going to go to 6****th**** year in a few weeks. She is often the butt of many jokes about her being a Ravenclaw in the Lion's den. She is the brains of Harry's mistresses.**

**Katara: 49JJ-12-42 5'11. She is Harry's new mistress, given as a symbol from small port town, they sent their most beautiful maiden to appease Harry. She is currently 15 years old.**

**Harry: The only male of the group. He just turned 15 when Malfoy ambushed him and the girls and sent them to the Overlords world, where he became the new Overlord.**

**Rose: 4'11 The 12 year old girl that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne rescued from Castle Spree and is also Harry's sister. She put on the slave collar to thank Harry for all he had done for her. She is now at 5'6 with measurements of 49KK-12-43**

**Videl Satan: 46GG-16-38 5'3. A girl from a neighboring village of Hercule, who came to kill Harry for killing Melvin Underbelly but was caught and turned into Sex Slave of Harry.**

**Jade Chan: ****38EE-23-36 5'3. ****A farm girl from Spree in which Harry rescued from the Halflings during his first visit. Ever since she is a Maid/Sex-Slave of Harry.**

**Bloom: 47GG-14-38 5'8.** **She is from Nordberg, she volunteered to be Harry's new slave in exchange for much needed supplies. She was also the towns whipping girl before she came, the reason was that they thought she was a succubus.**


	8. Kingdom of Greed

**Chapter 8 Kingdom of Greed:**

Hermione was busy cutting off Rose's collar, after a week of research. She was half-way through it when Harry asked, "How did this collar have this adverse effect on her?"

Hermione, not looking up from her work, replied, "I believe her magical core is similar to ours and such the collar fed on it and gave her this body, as for how and why, farther then that I do not know."

Just then she finished cutting through the collar. Rose's hair to her normal red hair, it shortened to just above her waist and she blinked several times and answered in a confused voice, "Where am I and how come you two became so short?"

Harry laughed in relief and said, "We didn't become short you become taller." Signaling for her to look down.

She examined her body and her breasts in her hands and looked at Hermione and Harry and presented them to them, "I have boobs!"

"I know you do Rose," Hermione said and then scolded her, "What were you thinking putting on the collar."

Rose pouted and said, "I wanted to thank Harry for all he has done for me."

Hermione sighed and said, "You may have the body of a 15-year-old but your mind is still of a child's."

"You could have just thanked me just by being yourself Rose," Harry said.

"But..." Rose started.

"No buts Rose, next time you want to thank me something why don't you make something for me," Harry suggested, "I like homemade gifts, especially ones made from the heart."

"Ok Harry," Rose said a little disappointed and walked off, tripping over her feet every few steps, getting used to her new body.

"Can you, Daphne, or Fleur talk to her about being a young woman," Harry asked, and Hermione nodded.

"She must have missed out most of her childhood," Hermione said, "From the way she acted before she came here was that she was an adult in a child's body."

"I talked to her about it," Harry said, "According to her, her father ignored her while our mother was locked away in a dungeon, and kept away from her. So she had to fend for herself, most of childhood."

Hermione realized and added, "So when she came here, we gave her much needed affection, love and care and helped take care of her, thus allowing her to live the childhood she never had."

Harry nodded and Daphne walked in and asked, "Who was that red-head that just walked out of here?"

"That was Rose," Harry replied.

Daphne's face was one of pure shock and replied, "But…HOW?"

"She managed to put on one of the slave collars and the magic somehow bounded with hers and thus you saw the results," Hermione answered.

"What do you to report about the Dwarf King," Harry replied.

Daphne came out of shock and replied, "I have a way to seize control of his forces and free the elves."

"Oh," Harry said intrigued. "How?"

"A couple days ago a new vein of gold and silver was discovered and no one has claimed it…" Daphne said leaving her sentence hanging.

Hermione eyes widened and said, "So we can bribe them with that gold and silver, and when they come out we can free the elves!"

"If goes according to plan," Daphne said.

Harry nodded and said, "Let's get planning."

_-3 days later-_

At Goldo's throne room Harry was standing in front of him while Goldo sat in his throne. Harry had 3 of his Brawlers with him, while they were surrounded by Dwarves warriors and miners.

"What is it that you seek in audience with me," Goldo asked.

"I seek to buy the freedom of the elves," Harry said.

Intrigued Goldo asked, "How would you pay for their freedom. If I remember correctly your kingdom doesn't have enough precious metals to pay for their freedom."

"On the contrary your highness," Harry said. "Several days ago a mining crew of mine discovered an untapped gold and silver and our estimates of it you can buy 500 kingdoms with it, and that is on the low end of our estimates."

Goldo raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued and Harry dropped a folder, full of papers, to the ground and slid it over to him and a guard picked it up and handed it to him. It was full of maps, charts, graphs and estimates of the mine.

"Do we have a deal or don't we," Harry asked.

"Guards," Goldo shouted, "Kill the witnesses."

The guards never responded and Goldo looked around his 96% of his guards had been slain by Harry's troops and those that remained had surrendered to him.

Harry tilted his head to the side and said, "You and your people are now under my command."

Harry signaled some of his troops to free the elves and a few minutes later the half-starved elves came running in thanking him.

"You don't need to thank me," Harry said modestly, "Once you and your people get on your feet and settled we can discuss trading rights and alliances."

The elves smiled and thanked him as they were led away.

_-Meanwhile back Earth-_

Dumbledore was furious. Ever since Draco has casted that curse on Harry and his group of friends, he had lost track of his pawn…err…savior and he had no idea where they are or how to get Harry back. Just then he remembered a spell his father once told him when he was just a lad and went over to his bookshelf and took out a book and flipped to a page and said, "This might work."

_-Back with the group-_

Hermione asked Harry as he stepped into the tower, "How did it go."

"Exactly as Daphne as planned," Harry responded, "The dwarf king Goldo tried to double cross me but I double crossed him first and a good portion of his guards paid the price. However the Elves are free and we're getting them settled in a new forest and help them get settled and back on their feet. I left Fleur in charge of going through Goldo's inventory and see what we can use."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous in her condition," Hermione asked.

"I gave her specific orders 'No Heavy Lifting,'" Harry replied.

Hermione nodded and said, "She is the first of us to get pregnant and I don't want her to lose her children in child birth."

Harry smiled and said, "Neither do I." Deciding to change the subject, "How is Rose dealing with her lessons?"

Hermione perked up and replied, "She is doing just fine Harry, Daphne and I helped picked out a new outfit for her!"

Harry smiled and said, "Can I see it or is it a surprise for later."

Hermione smiled back and said, "You can see it now if you want."

Just then Rose walked in, she looked gorgeous in her new outfit. She wore tank top with a V-cut showing her new assets with spaghetti strings over the shoulders and it stopped right above her belly button showing of her waist and a mini skirt that came down to her calves.

"How do I look brother," Rose asked.

"You look beautiful," Harry replied and he kissed her on the cheek and Rose smiled in appreciation.

Just then a Ninja came in and shouted in panic, "Master Jewel just stolen an Elven Deity statue!"

"Do you know where she's heading," Harry asked.

The Ninja nodded a confirmation, "Some of the witches have put a tracking spell on the statue and some of our sister Ninjas has given chase!"

Harry nodded in understanding, "Give me an update as things progress. I have special plans for Jewel."

"What are you going to do to her," Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her and explained, "Daphne and I theorized that in order to return to our home we need to kill 7 'Heroes' and each one of them have fallen into one of the deadly sins."

"I get," Hermione realized, "According to the reports you believe Kahn is one of these heroes."

Harry nodded, and said, "I don't know where he is or how to get to him, but we need Jewel to get him out into the open."

"Oh, oh," Rose said, "I have the perfect contraption to hold her in for once we capture her."

Then she ran off into a storage room and sounds of her pushing a heavy object came from there and a Door shaped object came out of it and she said, "Ta-da!"

"What is it," Harry asked.

"It is a portable tower gate, silly," Rose said. "All you need to do is set up against a wall and open it and is automatically linked to the tower gate and you can go anywhere the Tower Gate is linked too."

"You know that's a great idea," Hermione said happily.

"First we need to find Jewel first," Harry countered.

"Agreed," Hermione replied.

With Jewel she is currently running away from some of the new Overlords minions, who seem to find her no matter how many times she lost them. She and her man were currently running with their newest procession, The Elven Goddess.

She then gave the order and they charged at the leather bikini clad minions and they quickly overwhelmed her men until she was the only one left standing. They managed to tie her up and they walked to a door which was set up on the side of the cliff and one of them opened it and tossed her in and the next thing she knew was that she was in the Overlords Tower.

"Looky brother, my invention worked," A red headed woman said in a childlike way.

"Good job Rose," said the man, Harry, if she remembered correctly.

"The Elven Goddess is mine," Jewel shouted.

Harry shook his head and said, "It belongs to the elves Jewel. What would you have done once it was in your possession?"

"Why I would let it stand outside so all can admire it," Jewel said with stars in her eyes.

Harry shook his head and said, "That statue is part of the Elven religion and I plan on giving it to the elves as soon as they manage to fix the damage, your men and the dwarves have caused it."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on it's mine, mine, mine," Jewel shouted.

"Take her to the dungeons," Harry said, "If I'm right Kahn will go on a rampage as soon as he hears that Jewel has been captured. I've alerted the troops to keep an eye out for him."

"Good idea," Hermione said. "What are you going to do with her once this is over?"

"Me I'm going to give her a public trial so the people can decide her fate," Harry said.

"Good idea," Hermione said, "The people won't complain that your abusing your power since they'll be the ones that decide her fate."

Harry nodded, and added, "All trials should be separated from the head of state, unless it is something that affects their lands."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

_**To be continued…**_

**Authors Challenge: I want someone to draw the image for this story's title image. Please PM if you accept and tell me where you put it.**

**Brawlers: ****42DD-20-34, 5'6. Once was the brown minions now are female elf like minions who are the muscle of the Overlords fighting force.**

**Ninjas: 44EE-18-35 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlords minions.**

**Archers: ****41DD-21-33 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlords minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**

**Sea Witches 'Witches': 45EE-15-36 5'5. The magical users of the Overlords minions and they love spending time in the water and casting various spells for their Overlord.**

**Sailors: 45J-17-38 5'8. They are the ship builders and sailors of Harry's Empire; they also serve as his pirate force for hostile neighbors.**

**Fleur: 49KK-12-43 5'11. The quarter Veela who is one of Harry's mistresses/advisors from his home world and went to the French magical school that participated in the recent Triwizard cup. She is currently pregnant with Harry's children.**

**Daphne: 45FF-15-38 5'7. She goes to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione also in the same year as them, but she is in Slytherin but doesn't follow the 'pureblood' agenda as Malfoy and his followers. She is Harry's other mistress.**

**Hermione: 47HH-13-39 5'7-1/2. She just finished her 5****th**** year at Hogwarts and is going to go to 6****th**** year in a few weeks. She is often the butt of many jokes about her being a Ravenclaw in the Lion's den. She is the brains of Harry's mistresses.**

**Katara: 49JJ-12-42 5'11. She is Harry's new mistress, given as a symbol from small port town, they sent their most beautiful maiden to appease Harry. She is currently 15 years old.**

**Harry: The only male of the group. He just turned 15 when Malfoy ambushed him and the girls and sent them to the Overlords world, where he became the new Overlord.**

**Rose: 4'11 The 12 year old girl that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne rescued from Castle Spree and is also Harry's sister. She put on the slave collar to thank Harry for all he had done for her. She is now at 5'6 with measurements of 49KK-12-43. She is currently free of the collar but still has the body of a 15 year old.**

**Videl Satan: 46GG-16-38 5'3. A girl from a neighboring village of Hercule, who came to kill Harry for killing Melvin Underbelly but was caught and turned into Sex Slave of Harry.**

**Jade Chan: ****38EE-23-36 5'3. ****A farm girl from Spree in which Harry rescued from the Halflings during his first visit. Ever since she is a Maid/Sex-Slave of Harry.**

**Bloom: 47GG-14-38 5'8.** **She is from Nordberg, she volunteered to be Harry's new slave in exchange for much needed supplies. She was also the towns whipping girl before she came, the reason was that they thought she was a succubus.**


	9. Wrath of Kahn

**Chapter 9 Wrath of Kahn:**

"Heaven's Peak is under attack by Kahn," Drakol shouted.

"I'm on my way," Harry shouted as he ran towards the Tower Gate and teleported to Heaven's Peak.

Harry than ran towards where Kahn was causing the destruction, he was a giant of a man, easily 9 feet tall in the armor.

"Jewel," He shouted in rage, "Where is my Jewel!"

"Kahn," Harry shouted as 35 Brawlers, 35 Ninjas, 15 Witches, and 35 Archers followed him, "I'm here to stop you!"

"Give me back my Jewel," Kahn shouted as he swung his ax. Harry dodged along with his troops but some of them got injured in the shockwave it caused. A couple of Archers fired their flame arrows but it couldn't penetrate his armor, it was too thick.

Harry saw an opening and he rolled between Kahn's legs and then jumped onto his back and used his sword to stab the small opening in between his helmet and armor. Kahn shouted in pain as he tried to get Harry off. Harry hung on while Kahn was backing up and running into random objects.

Meanwhile the few of the minions that managed to get close to him managed to stab him in his joints causing him pain, but enough to stop him. "Give me back my Jewel," he shouted in rage.

Harry finally let go of him and managed to get out of the way before Kahn ran into a bon fire, from a local festival. Harry smirked at his apparent victory but it didn't last long when Kahn's silhouette coming out of it.

"I thought that had him," Harry said disappointedly.

"Jewel, where is my Jewel," Kahn shouted in anger.

"You won't get her unless you turn yourself in," Harry said hopefully that he'll turn himself in.

"Never," Kahn shouted as he charged at Harry, swinging his ax.

Harry dodged the ax and stabbed the joint at his knee with his sword causing Kahn to kneel and put his hand on the ground in pain. The Ninjas saw their chance and several of them jumped on the back of Kahn and started stabbing the weak spots in Kahn's armor.

Standing and shaking off the Ninjas on his back Kahn shouted in pain and rage and started charging at the down minions and most of them got out of the way but some weren't so fortunate and the witches got them and treated their wounds and some cases brought them back from death so they continue fighting.

"Damn it, we've got to finish this fast," Harry said to himself.

Harry then used his flamethrower spell that he learnt while being here on Kahn heating up his armor to a high temperature and Kahn charged at him and Harry got out of the way causing him to go through the cities wall and into the moat where his armor was cooled and it started cracking under the stress.

Harry smiled and shouted, "Finish him!"

The girls didn't hesitate and started hitting him with whatever they had. Kahn then collapsed in the moat and the water to go from blue to red, Kahn was dead.

"6 down 1 to go," Harry said, "Now we need to find the wizard."

Harry and the surviving minions went back to the tower, exhausted from the fight.

"How was the fight," Fleur asked.

"It was much harder than I thought it would be," Harry admitted.

"Is he…" Daphne asked but she didn't finish.

"He's dead," Harry answered, "I gave him a chance to turn himself in willingly, but he refused. Any word about the wizard?"

"None," Daphne replied, "It's like he dropped off the face of the planet."

"He's somewhere," Harry replied, "I doubt he'll go down willingly."

"Why's that," Rose asked.

"Pride," Harry responded, "The seven heroes that slain the previous Overlord had one of the Seven Deadly Sins from our world Rose, the last one that we haven't faced is pride."

"Since he's the last one he's going to have a lot of it," Rose said understanding.

Just then the entire tower shook.

"What was that," Jade asked.

"Someone's trying to take control of the Tower," Drakol responded.

"The Wizard," Harry said. "Daphne, Rose stay with Fleur!"

The rest went to the windows to see the Wizard trying to gain entrance to the towers.

"Activate the defenses," Hermione shouted.

Just then fireballs, boulders, and arrows went flying towards the elderly Wizard and he knocked them away without much effort.

Harry then saw something he didn't wish to see, Rose's half sister Velvet.

"You see daddy, someone's took over your tower," Velvet said to the Wizard.

"Daddy," Harry asked to no one, "Hey Rose is that your father down there?"

Rose came down to the window she gasped in shock, "Dad!"

"What's your father attacking us for," Daphne asked.

"I have no idea," Rose admitted, "He and I never really talked that much."

Just then the Wizard fired another spell at the tower which bounced off the shield charms Harry and the girls manage erected around the tower.

"The shields won't last forever," Hermione announced, "We should do something!"

"Agreed," Harry responded, "Let's kick him butt off the ground."

Rose picked up a sword and shield and said, "Velvet's mine!"

Harry and the Gang, minus Fleur and Daphne went outside and confronted the Wizard and Velvet.

"What are you two doing here," Harry asked.

"We're here to get my tower back and domain back," the Wizard said. "Thanks for repairing my tower for me."

"_Your _tower," Harry asked skeptically, "When we found it, it was in a complete disarray, abandoned you might say."

The Wizard scoffed at this and said, "The tower heart won't accept anybody but me!"

Harry snickered at this and said, "The tower hear chose me when we arrived hear."

The Wizard took a closer look at Harry and said, "Your Lily's son, aren't you."

"I am," Harry said, "You must be the reason both Rose and I both grew up in a non-loving household."

"Love is overrated," The wizard said.

"It is father," Velvet agreed.

"You were always father's favorite," Rose said.

"Rose is that you," Velvet asked surprised, "Whatever you won't stop father from taking back what's his."

"It's Harry's now," Hermione said. "It was us that repaired it; it was Harry that the Tower Heart chose."

The wizard cast a spell at the group and Harry casted his own spell which blacked the Wizards and the minions charged him and the Wizard cast a spell and blew them back.

"I'm the strong one there is," the Wizard said.

"Let's find out," Harry said as he casted the fire spell and the wizard countered with his own and they collided.

They two spells clashed with each other and the wizards spell slowly made his way towards Harry and it eventually was a few inches away from Harry.

"Give up," The Wizard said, "Your defeat is inevitable."

"Never" Harry shouted back and Harry put more in his spell and it slowly pushed the Wizards spell back and it eventually overcame the Wizard and he burnt into ash.

"You monsters," Velvet cried out.

"He brought it on himself," Rose said.

"He's the strongest wizard on the world," Velvet replied. She then started running away and she cried out, "You'll regret this!"

"That was fun," Harry said.

_**To be continued…**_

**Authors Challenge: I want someone to draw the image for this story's title image. Please PM if you accept and tell me where you put it.**

**What should I do with Jewel please review or pm me with your responses.**

**Brawlers: ****42DD-20-34, 5'6. Once was the brown minions now are female elf like minions who are the muscle of the Overlords fighting force.**

**Ninjas: 44EE-18-35 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlords minions.**

**Archers: ****41DD-21-33 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlords minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**

**Sea Witches 'Witches': 45EE-15-36 5'5. The magical users of the Overlords minions and they love spending time in the water and casting various spells for their Overlord.**

**Sailors: 45J-17-38 5'8. They are the ship builders and sailors of Harry's Empire; they also serve as his pirate force for hostile neighbors.**

**Fleur: 49KK-12-43 5'11. The quarter Veela who is one of Harry's mistresses/advisors from his home world and went to the French magical school that participated in the recent Triwizard cup. She is currently pregnant with Harry's children.**

**Daphne: 45FF-15-38 5'7. She goes to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione also in the same year as them, but she is in Slytherin but doesn't follow the 'pureblood' agenda as Malfoy and his followers. She is Harry's other mistress.**

**Hermione: 47HH-13-39 5'7-1/2. She just finished her 5****th**** year at Hogwarts and is going to go to 6****th**** year in a few weeks. She is often the butt of many jokes about her being a Ravenclaw in the Lion's den. She is the brains of Harry's mistresses.**

**Katara: 49JJ-12-42 5'11. She is Harry's new mistress, given as a symbol from small port town, they sent their most beautiful maiden to appease Harry. She is currently 15 years old.**

**Harry: The only male of the group. He just turned 15 when Malfoy ambushed him and the girls and sent them to the Overlords world, where he became the new Overlord.**

**Rose: 4'11 The 12 year old girl that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne rescued from Castle Spree and is also Harry's sister. She put on the slave collar to thank Harry for all he had done for her. She is now at 5'6 with measurements of 49KK-12-43. She is currently free of the collar but still has the body of a 15 year old.**

**Videl Satan: 46GG-16-38 5'3. A girl from a neighboring village of Hercule, who came to kill Harry for killing Melvin Underbelly but was caught and turned into Sex Slave of Harry.**

**Jade Chan: ****38EE-23-36 5'3. ****A farm girl from Spree in which Harry rescued from the Halflings during his first visit. Ever since she is a Maid/Sex-Slave of Harry.**

**Bloom: 47GG-14-38 5'8.** **She is from Nordberg, she volunteered to be Harry's new slave in exchange for much needed supplies. She was also the towns whipping girl before she came, the reason was that they thought she was a succubus.**


	10. Return Home

**Chapter 10 Return Home**

"So this is it," Harry said sadly.

"I guess it is," Rose said sadly as she kissed her brother on the cheek goodbye.

"**It is done,"** the orb said.

"What is," Hermione asked the orb.

"**I've managed to set up a Tower Gate to your own world,"** the orb replied.

"You mean…" Fleur started but left her question float in the air.

"**You can come and go as you please,**" the Orb said, **"The deal was for Harry to bring order to this world, which he did, but I fear that order won't last forever."**

"So you want us to keep an eye on things," Daphne said.

"**Yes," **the Orb replied.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Daphne said as she grew to like this world as much as everyone else.

Later that night McGonagall was drinking a bottle of her favorite Scotch Whiskey, she was depressed because 3 of her best students disappeared before the start of the term and it's already half-way through November.

"You look like you've gone through the works," a feminine voice said and McGonagall looked and saw a familiar figure.

"Lily," McGonagall asked.

The Lily look-a-like shook her head and replied, "No, the names Rose and she is my mother."

"But how," McGonagall asked, "She only had Harry."

"True but I'm really 3 years younger than him," Rose replied, "But do to using magic beyond my understanding cause me to age to 15-years-old. The night she was attacked by the Dark Lord she was transported to another world where she met my father and had me, and she passed 6 years ago."

"Where is Harry," McGonagall asked.

"Well…"

_-Scene Change-_

Harry, Hermione, a couple thousand of various minions and a few hundred of the local militia of Heavens Peak were in the defensive positions throughout the wall, while Harry and Hermione were on the wall looking out, in the middle of the night. The reason is that 15,000 heavily armed Orcs (1) were besieging the city.

"Captain Hangsock," Harry said, "Are your men ready"

"Of course," Hangsock replied confidently, "I've personally trained them myself."

"Let's hope they've made of sterner stuff," Harry replied.

"That I can guarantee you and then some," Hangsock said confidently.

Harry gave him a look and shouted at the various troops, "Archers! Draw your bows!" The archers then drew their bows and aimed at the Orc army that surrounded the city. "Hold!"

The front lines of the Orc army, who were carrying spears, started beating the bottom of their spears on the ground at shouted various war cries. Then a middle-aged militia man let go of his arrow and it hit one of the front line Orcs in the neck causing him to fall forward, dead. Then the Orc Chieftain let out his own war cry and the Orcs started charging the city.

Harry raised his sword and gave the signal, "FIRE," he shouted.

The Archer minions let go of their fire arrows causing the Orcs that they hit to catch flame killing or wounding them because of the fire and the local militia started firing their arrows. Some of the Brawler minions started loading a blue gem into the 4 catapults that was in the city and letting them lose and when they collided with the Orc army it froze them and the surrounding environment.

"Looks like the Ice Gems work," Hermione said, "I should give my Ravens a raise."

"You pay them," Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I had to talk them up to 3 bronze coins each per week," Hermione admitted.

Harry didn't say anything as he noticed something, "Ladders," he shouted.

The Orcs had managed to get to the base of the city and they were using crudely constructed ladders to scale the walls. The archers then started aiming at the ones that were carrying the ladders and the ones that were using crossbows to shoot back at them. The ones that managed to lay their ladders against the wall were quickly pushed down, killing or wounding the Orcs on the ladders and the unlucky ones that the ladders fell on.

Then Harry heard a distant roar, "Great they've got a Cave Giant," He muttered to himself. The Cave Giant was a 23 foot several ton pure muscle, that lived in various caves throughout the world. They used stalagmites and stalactite's as clubs. Their grayish skin and big gaps between their teeth made them even more hideous. What made them more dangerous was that they loved meat and they didn't care what it came from, even from other Cave Giants.

The catapults then started firing their ice gems at the 50 Cave Giants that entered the battlefield, and they shook them off like it was nothing as they charged through the battlefield stepping on the Orcs that got in their way.

"Where's Daphne when you need her," Hermione asked no one in particular.

With Daphne she had a dozen Brawlers and Witches with her searching the nearby swamps just then she noticed movement in the trees that surrounded the swamp. Daphne held up her fist signaling the minions to stop and they looked around and they noticed 50 arrows pointing at them.

"What does the new, 'kind', Overlord want with us," A majestic voice said.

"Orcs," Daphne replied, "Thousands of them."

"There hasn't been an Orc in these parts for hundreds of years," replied the voice as the owner the voice stepped out of the shadows revealing a 6'3" Elf with dark blue skin and growing yellow eyes. He was currently wearing copper and gold armor that was fit for a king.

"Well there is now. They are currently attacking the Human city of Heaven's Peak as we speak," Daphne replied calmly, "Once they're done there, how long do you think they'll start searching the swamps for new sources of food?"

"Impossible," the elf said in disbelief, "If there was such an attack, we would be aware of it."

Just then one the elves came running up to him, who was dressed as a lightly armored scout, "King Kingsleaf, Orcs and Cave Giants are attacking the Human City on our borders as we speak!"

Daphne gave an 'I told you so' look Kingsleaf and he growled at her and then shouted, "Sound the alarms! The Swamp Elves are going to war!"

Just then dozens of horns were heard throughout the swamp and Daphne smiled.

At Heaven's Peak, "32, 33, 34," Harry shouted as he cut down the Orcs that managed to get on the wall with his sword. Then he managed to jump down off the wall and ran towards a giant that got inside the city and he drew another blade, this one was similar to his other one but had emerald green sapphires imbedded in its hilt. He then cut the giant's leg and the giant cried out in pain as its leg started turning to ash and go up the body and its body quickly turned to ash too.

"Hermione, I'm on 34 Orcs and 1 giant," Harry shouted.

"Good for you," Hermione shouted back as she using two machetes to cut down the Orcs, "I'm on 45 Orcs and 2 giants!"

An Orc came behind Harry and used his sword to cut down on him, but Harry sidestepped and used the fireball spell causing the Orc to burst into flames.

Just then a familiar roar filled the air and Harry looked up and saw the Sailor minions flying in on a dozen Booster Frames and they came in low, outside the wall, and started firing twin machine guns, that were built into them, and they shoot arrows, as they mowed down the Orcs that had yet to get into the city, the Orcs that had crossbows fired back. A couple of arrows managed to hit their mark, causing the Booster Frames to crash in to the Orc Horde.

Harry growled at the loss, "To the keep," Harry ordered and the surviving militia and minions started running towards the now dead hero's fortified home. The survivors managed to get inside and barricaded the doors.

The 900 surviving minions and 50 surviving militia started getting the civilians to pass through the warp gate that was set up in the keep.

"Captain Hangsock," Harry said to the captain, "Once we manage to get the civilians out of here, you and your man go first."

"Never," said Captain Hangsock stubbornly, "This is our home. We'll defend it with our lives if we have too. We let it fall once, we won't do it again."

"If you and your men stay, we won't guarantee your safety," Harry stated.

"We knew the risks of joining this battle," replied Captain Hangsock.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"The sun is rising," Hermione said. They looked through the windows and noticed the first rays of the day passing through the windows.

"Sir," said a militia who was holding a sword and a badly damaged shield. "The civilians have left. What are your orders?"

Just then the Orcs outside gave a mighty shove causing the barricade to loosen.

"We'll make our stand here soldier," Hangsock said, "This is our home, we'll die defending it!"

The remaining minions and militia stood at the ready at the door for the Orcs to burst through and they did and the Orcs clashed at the line and the minions pushed back knocking them out and they followed and after a few minutes of fighting at the front door they heard a horn blowing in the distance and they saw Daphne and the Swamp Elf King, Kingsfoil standing in the sunrise along with an army of Swamp Elves on Horseback.

"Heaven's Peak needs our help," Daphne said.

"It is help that they need and they'll receive it," Kingsfoil replied, "Charge!"

Daphne, Kingsfoil, and the army of Elves charged on the Orc/Giant army and the Orcs took up positions to counter the Elf threat witch was useless as soon as the army reached them the sun shone in their eyes, effectively blinding them.

The battle lasted only 30 minutes before the last Orc was slain by Harry and the survivors cheered at their victory. Harry walked up to Kingsfoil and bowed.

"King Kingsfoil, for your timely assistance, we are humbly in your and your people's debt," Harry replied.

"Is it true that you rescued my Forest Elf kin from slavery by the hands of the dwarves," Kingsfoil asked.

"Yes your majesty," Harry replied truthfully, "It was the right thing to do."

"Then the debt has been paid in full," Kingsfoil replied as he and his men road off.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Authors notes:**_

_**I'm using Peter Jacksons Lord of the Rings/Hobbit design for the Orcs.**_

**Authors Challenge: I want someone to draw the image for this story's title image. Please PM if you accept and tell me where you put it.**

**What should I do with Jewel please review or pm me with your responses.**

**Brawlers: ****42DD-20-34, 5'6. Once was the brown minions now are female elf like minions who are the muscle of the Overlords fighting force.**

**Ninjas: 44EE-18-35 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlords minions.**

**Archers: ****41DD-21-33 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlords minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**

**Sea Witches 'Witches': 45EE-15-36 5'5. The magical users of the Overlords minions and they love spending time in the water and casting various spells for their Overlord.**

**Sailors: 45J-17-38 5'8. They are the ship builders and sailors of Harry's Empire; they also serve as his pirate force for hostile neighbors.**

**Fleur: 49KK-12-43 5'11. The quarter Veela who is one of Harry's mistresses/advisors from his home world and went to the French magical school that participated in the recent Triwizard cup. She is currently pregnant with Harry's children.**

**Daphne: 45FF-15-38 5'7. She goes to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione also in the same year as them, but she is in Slytherin but doesn't follow the 'pureblood' agenda as Malfoy and his followers. She is Harry's other mistress.**

**Hermione: 47HH-13-39 5'7-1/2. She just finished her 5****th**** year at Hogwarts and is going to go to 6****th**** year in a few weeks. She is often the butt of many jokes about her being a Ravenclaw in the Lion's den. She is the brains of Harry's mistresses.**

**Katara: 49JJ-12-42 5'11. She is Harry's new mistress, given as a symbol from small port town, they sent their most beautiful maiden to appease Harry. She is currently 15 years old.**

**Harry: The only male of the group. He just turned 15 when Malfoy ambushed him and the girls and sent them to the Overlords world, where he became the new Overlord.**

**Rose: 4'11 The 12 year old girl that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne rescued from Castle Spree and is also Harry's sister. She put on the slave collar to thank Harry for all he had done for her. She is now at 5'6 with measurements of 49KK-12-43. She is currently free of the collar but still has the body of a 15 year old.**

**Videl Satan: 46GG-16-38 5'3. A girl from a neighboring village of Hercule, who came to kill Harry for killing Melvin Underbelly but was caught and turned into Sex Slave of Harry.**

**Jade Chan: ****38EE-23-36 5'3. ****A farm girl from Spree in which Harry rescued from the Halflings during his first visit. Ever since she is a Maid/Sex-Slave of Harry.**

**Bloom: 47GG-14-38 5'8.** **She is from Nordberg, she volunteered to be Harry's new slave in exchange for much needed supplies. She was also the towns whipping girl before she came, the reason was that they thought she was a succubus.**


	11. AN

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have writers block and here are some images of future mistress/minions, created by author **Silverscale**

These beings are in great decline, their race faces extinction, in a desperate attempt to bring back their race from oblivion they make a deal with Harry to become his minions so that they may repopulate, through his seed.

7'2"-10'2" tall, athletic/curvy, GG-LL cups, Regenerates, natural experts at ambushes, natives of beaches, swamps, jungles, forests & other humid climates, they have Warriors, Archers & Shamans. They are lead by their Cheiftain Roseblade, who has offered herself to be the sole female to repopulate her kindred who won't be minions but rather servants of the overlord.

Images

Warriors: : / fc03 . deviantart fs70/i/2012/356/6/f/ sexy_rexy_feet_by_zp92-d5nh2fh . png

Chieftain Roseblade: th06 . deviantart fs71/PRE/i/2012/178/0/0/ angela_45_s_smile_complete_by_wsache007-d552s47 . png

Archers: : / fs71/PRE/i/2012/167/d/0/ sssssexy_ssssnake_complete_by_wsache007-d53olag . png

Shamans: : / th05 . deviantart fs71/PRE/i/2011/344/8/1/ emera_the_labyrinth_keeper_by_wsache007-d4iqb4m . jpg

The Second Minion: Werewolves

Werewolves from Harry's universe when coming in contact with the air of the other dimension transform into female minion werewolves who blindly obey their overlord.

8'9" tall, athletic, HH Cups, natural predators, able to wear heavy armour without being slowed down, their claws and bite do not infect any-more and instead negates magic protection, though they are weak to magic attacks and silver themselves.

Image: : / th07 . deviantart fs70/PRE/i/2011/183/c/8/ care_to_wolf_me_down_by_wsache007-d3ardtr . jpg

Third and last Minion: The Dark Consorts

6'2", GG Cups, torturers, beast tamers, seducers, diplomats, spies, alchemists & assassins, while physically weak are their cunning minds and flexible skills able to let them come through most situations without danger. They can torture prisoners/slaves, tame animals/beasts/monsters/slaves, create poisons & potions, seduce their way to the highest of noble courts & slit their throats one by one without suspicion.

Now for Slaves & Mistresses

Tzerna the Naga, a beautiful cobra naga who was sold as a slave to the beastfolks of the Ruborian desert, they gave her to the overlord to appease him when he took over from Jewel. She's a powerful magician who focuses in the arts of transmutation, aka transformation of mater to something else, transfiguration as Harry's people call it. She's also able to tame most magical beasts residing in the desert lands, her one wish is to be free and raise a new generation of naga sorcerers while continuing her own research into the arcane.

Image: 18 feet in total body length, 50KK chest size, : / th05 . deviantart fs71/PRE/i/2012/169/e/1/ cobra_gal_colored_by_wsache007-d53xor7 . png

Ursula the Dragoness, a red dragon who has lived alone for over a millennia, alone since the death of her parents at the hand of dragon slayers she has attempted to keep away from humans to not be killed for her hide as she has no hoard ot speak of. When a dragonslayer mortally wounds her in the lands of the overlord she thought her life to be at an end and her dream of a loving mate and a large amount of hatchlings of her own to be nowhere in sight. Then the overlord came and saved her and she eagerly offered herself to him as one of his mistresses after she recovered from her wounds. While not as magically skilled as most dragons her age is she a skilled metallurgist and knows how to fuse different magical materials with metal to make the best materials around.

Image (Dragon form): : / fc04 . deviantart fs70/f/2012/152/f/0/ red_dragon_by_amisgaudi-d51yfws . jpg

Image (Humanish Form): : / th04 . deviantart fs71/PRE/f/2012/078/d/b/ bad_dragon_by_mrhide_patten-d4t8tz0 . png

Petunia the Dragonslayer, a wild and cold hearted woman who seeks to butcher every magical creature in the world as a revenge of the death of her family. She is a blood hound of the Glorious Empire, the personal blood seeker of the Emperor whom has bestoved upo nher the power to slay dragons. Thoguh she may bite more then she can chew when she confronts the dragoness Ursula and wounds her and is confronted by the Overlord's forces and taken captive.

Image: : / fc04 . deviantart fs71/f/2010/158/e/a/ Myria_Dragon_Slayer_by_eucalipto . jpg

The Queen & The Princess, Queen Mat'vena & Princess Ro'siva are fleeing their homeland from the Glorious Empire who have ransacked their entire kingdom and left only them the remaining living members of the royal family of the dark elves. They seek safety amongst the one kingdom that has yet to show hatred towards the dark elves, the Overlord. The queen offering her body as her daughter is too young for sex, at the moment.

Mother: : / th00 . deviantart fs70/PRE/i/2011/290/e/a/ dark_elf_char_by_awesomevan-d49m9fw . jpg

Daughter: : / fc00 . deviantart fs23/i/2007/342/d/2/ Dungeons_and_Dragons_Drow_Elf_by_LindaLisa . jpg

Daughter (when mature): : / fc01 . deviantart fs70/i/2012/325/b/3/ dark_elf_commission_by_shadra-d5lq1mg . png

Queen Helene of Troyana, a beautiful big chested woman who is a cunning, ruthless and horny ruler who has tried for ten years since she became queen at the murder of her own father to get herself an heir, but has yet to get one. She is under a curse to always have sexual desires but will only conceive a child with a man who will not hate her, and there are very few who hates her and the few that don't will when they meet her. She doesn't know of the loophole in the curse, if she falls in love with the man she **s she can get a child, but it is unlikely she will fall in love with a man s she is right now.

Image: : / fc04 . deviantart fs71/f/2012/235/e/a/ her_royal_highness_exotic_version_by_gulavisual-d5c74h6 . jpg

Orc Warrior Thunder Drums, Thunder Drums is an orc warrior woman who has left her people to travel as an adventurer in the search of treasure and proper weapons. She was not in the army that attacked the Overlord but has found it difficult to make ends meet with the recent rise of hatred against her kindred. When she is attacked from all around when visiting Heaven's Peak and nearly ** she is saved by the Overlord and offers herself as a warrior to repay him, the sex being a benefit, yeah right.

Image: : / fc03 . deviantart fs71/i/2010/110/9/2/ Emily_Knight_by_CerberusLives . jpg

High Priestess Merilyn, a sadistic priestess of the Empire who seeks to burn every with and magical creature on the stake in the name of the emperor. Her most recent victim is a middle aged witch by the name of Samantha MacGonagall, a possible relative of Professor Mcgonagall, (She's her mother, age 169.) who is to burn on the stake by sundown. She and her band of would be inquisitors and knights are savaging the country side of every neighbour country of the Empire.

Merilyn: 5'4", HH Cup, : / fc05 . deviantart fs70/i/2011/176/f/4/ meredith_stannard_color_by_arilynazure-d3jxr8r . jpg

Samantha: 5'6", JJ Cups, : / fc08 . deviantart fs71/i/2011/299/9/1/ wynne_and_her_sword_by_clc1997-d4e2md1 . jpg


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 A new Ally**

His three slave girls, Videl, Jade, and Bloom was currently pleasing their master, Harry. As both Jade and Videl was between Harry's legs, pleasing Harry's cock with their giant breasts, Bloom had one her tits being sucked on by Harry and the other being abused by Harry's hand.

"Harry," Daphne interrupted as Harry stopped sucking Blooms tits, much to her displeasure, "We've received word from McGonagall that Dumbledore is trying to bring you under his thumb again."

Harry rubbed his chin with his free hand and said, "First I'm going send some of the Ninjas to gather more information and delay Dumbledore as much as possible."

"Good plan," Daphne said.

"How's Fleur doing with her pregnancy," Harry asked.

"She's doing fine except for the morning sickness," Daphne responded.

Harry ordered Videl and Jade to stop as Daphne undressed to officially become Harry's mistress.

Daphne than got on Harry's lap and carefully guided Harry's cock into her and impaled herself with his member. Daphne's cry of pain as her virginity was quickly replaced with cries with pleasure which only intensified when Videl and Jade latched onto her tits and started sucking on them. Then Katara joined in on the fun.

_-The Next Day-_

Jewel was strapped to a table with nothing much then a two piece loin cloth covering up her body

"So Jewel," Harry said to her, "You're boyfriend tried to kill me, and destroyed property under my control, but he's dead so he can't pay off the damages that he caused. So according to the laws you have to pay for the damages so you'll become my slave."

Harry got out a familiar collar, Jewel's eyes widened when she recognized it. So she struggled but to no avail as Harry strapped the collar on and it's magic took hold. Her modest measurements changed. Her once 34C chest grew fast as it busted out of her loin cloth to 46FF size and her 28" waist shrunk to 18" and finally her 31" hips flared out to 40". Jewel actually felt her free will being stripped from her as her fighting spirit diminished.

"What can I do for you master," Jewel asked submissively and Harry called Jade to come untie her bindings.

"Jade I want you to put Jewel here in her maid clothes and she helps you to clean this tower," Harry ordered and they bowed and left.

"There are two Dark Elves from the western lands have come for you," Drakol said from the doorway. "They are the young queen and her young daughter.

"Thank-you Drakol," Harry said.

He then entered the throne room and he saw two purple skinned dark elves. The mother looked like she was still in her teens, with red eyes. She had 49KK-12-43, matching Fleur's measurements, she had white hair reaching down to her mid waist, with her pointed eyes poking out. Her white cape came down to her ankles. Her 2-piece armor was armor was barely covering her bust and she appeared to be wearing white bikini bottoms. Her white armor top made a V-cut revealing much cleavage. She stood at 6' tall.

Her 12-year-old daughter barely reached puberty as she started to develop. She wore a white dress that complimented her young figure. She had similar white hair as her mother, but her eyes are purple and her ears are more elongated and pointed out not up.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here," Harry said in a commanding tone.

"I'm Queen Mat'vena and this is my daughter Princess Ro'siva," Mat'Vena said introducing her self and her daughter, as she curtsied as she was introduced. "We're here to seek asylum.

"Why do seek that in my empire," Harry asked again.

"We are from the west and the humans there are seeking to kill off all magical creatures and your empire is the few who welcomes magical creatures with prejudice," Mat'Vena responded. "During are escape we lost much of race as my daughter and I are the last of the royal line. My people are waiting near here waiting for your response

"What do you have to compensate us for your asylum," Harry asked eying her figure, and it didn't escape Mat'Vena's notice.

"I offer you my body," Mat'Vena responded as she put her arms under her breasts and presented them to Harry, "And my daughters as well when she becomes of age."

Ro'siva nodded her head in agreement unaware of the full consequences of her action.

"Your offer is accepted," Harry said.

"Ro'siva go to our people and tell them we are welcomed here," Mat'vena said, "I have unfinished business here." Ro'siva nodded and left.

"Now strip for me," Harry said, "And make it sexy."

Mat'Vena started swaying her hips back and forth as she slowly took off her armor and she placed it to the side as she revealed her giant tits to Harry. She the leaned forward giving Harry a good view of her giant melons and she jiggled them in front of him, and she noticed his pants tent and she giggled in anticipation as she stood back up and turned around to give Harry view of her perfectly round ass and she leaned forward again as she took off her bikini bottom off and gave Harry a good view of her naked ass. She then threw them to the side with her armor and jiggled her ass in front of Harry again and she then turned slowly around giving Harry a good view of her naked body.

"Do you like what you see," Mat'Vena asked, ashamed how she had to do to protect her people. She was now completely naked with her arms behind her head and chest thrust forward to make her tits seem bigger.

"Yes I do," Harry responded taking in her naked body, Harry the cast a spell that he learned here called the Obedience Spell, which was the main spell of the slave collars, it's a spell when cast makes the 'victim' becomes completely Obedient to the caster while still containing their free will, but they have to obey their 'masters' orders, no matter the consequences or how much they don't want to do the orders. Mat'Vena cried out as the spell took hold.

Once Harry was finished casting the spell, "I couldn't have you betraying me. Come here and take out my cock and ride it like your life depended on it," he ordered.

Mat'Vena felt her body comply, no matter how hard she tried to resist, she saw herself walk, nearly run, up to Harry and removed his pants and underwear. She then positioned herself above Harry's member as she guided herself down until her pussy felt Harry's tip pressed against it and then Harry grabbed her hips and pushed her down causing her to cry out in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck causing her massive chest to squash into Harry's head as he sucked on of her tits, as she rode him.

_3 years later_

After sabotaging many of Dumbledore's plans to bring him back, Harry now controls the eastern Continent of this world as the 'Glorious Empire,' controls the western continant.

Ro'siva, who is under the same obedience spell as her mother, has reached her 15th year last week which meant she could start servicing him. Which meant she was his personal fuck toy, she had sex with him where he wants, when he wants. She head 46JJ-18-38 measurements, her waist long midnight black hair, is tied in a ponytail as it went down to her mid waist. She wore revealing black armor with golden trimmings. Her armor only fully covered her shoulders as23 horizantal straps covered her breasts and one vertical with golden decoration where her tits are, and another vertical strap in between her massive mounds, and it stopped at waist and begun again at her hips and stopped as covered her ass. Her collar was also black as she was led by a chain leash.

She continued following her Lord when they came across her mother, who was 7 months pregnant with Harry's child, as she watched Mistress's Fleur's 2-year-old identical twin daughters, Gabrielle and Rose, Hermiones triplet daughters at 1-1/2 years old, Charlotte, Sam, and Jean, who they were trying to imitate the twins.

"Daphne is still breastfeeding her daughter," Harry asked Mat'Vena.

"Yes my lord," She responded, "She is displeased that she only gave you one child though."

Harry smiled and said, "There's still time to make more."

"True my lord," she responded.

"Your four slave girls are still nursing their daughters after their second successful birth, as Katara went home after her third along with her children," she added

"Now excuse me while enjoy breaking in your daughter," Harry said with a smile.

Ro'siva whimpered in fear as Harry mentioned that because during the first weak as being his official concubine was being put under the obedience spell, orientation, and different ways to please Harry, and such she was still a virgin. Her armor was just for decoration.

Several minutes later in an unused room Ro'siva cries of pleasure and passion could be heard of the first of many times Harry will take her.

**Brawlers: ****42DD-20-34, 5'6. Once was the brown minions now are female elf like minions who are the muscle of the Overlords fighting force.**

**Ninjas: 44EE-18-35 5'8. The stealth and Assignations force of the Overlords forces. They are considered the curviest and most endowed of the Overlords minions.**

**Archers: ****41DD-21-33 5'4. The ranged fighters of the Overlords minions and are considered pyromaniacs amongst his forces.**

**Sea Witches 'Witches': 45EE-15-36 5'5. The magical users of the Overlords minions and they love spending time in the water and casting various spells for their Overlord.**

**Sailors: 45J-17-38 5'8. They are the ship builders and sailors of Harry's Empire; they also serve as his pirate force for hostile neighbors.**

**Fleur: 49KK-12-43 5'11. The quarter Veela who is one of Harry's mistresses/advisors from his home world and went to the French magical school that participated in the recent Triwizard cup. She is currently pregnant with Harry's children.**

**Daphne: 45FF-15-38 5'7. She goes to Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione also in the same year as them, but she is in Slytherin but doesn't follow the 'pureblood' agenda as Malfoy and his followers. She is Harry's other mistress.**

**Hermione: 47HH-13-39 5'7-1/2. She just finished her 5****th**** year at Hogwarts and is going to go to 6****th**** year in a few weeks. She is often the butt of many jokes about her being a Ravenclaw in the Lion's den. She is the brains of Harry's mistresses.**

**Katara: 49JJ-12-42 5'11. She is Harry's new mistress, given as a symbol from small port town, they sent their most beautiful maiden to appease Harry. She is currently 15 years old.**

**Harry: The only male of the group. He just turned 15 when Malfoy ambushed him and the girls and sent them to the Overlords world, where he became the new Overlord.**

**Rose: 4'11 The 12 year old girl that Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne rescued from Castle Spree and is also Harry's sister. She put on the slave collar to thank Harry for all he had done for her. She is now at 5'6 with measurements of 49KK-12-43. She is currently free of the collar but still has the body of a 15 year old.**

**Videl Satan: 46GG-16-38 5'3. A girl from a neighboring village of Hercule, who came to kill Harry for killing Melvin Underbelly but was caught and turned into Sex Slave of Harry.**

**Jade Chan: ****38EE-23-36 5'3. ****A farm girl from Spree in which Harry rescued from the Halflings during his first visit. Ever since she is a Maid/Sex-Slave of Harry.**

**Bloom: 47GG-14-38 5'8.** **She is from Nordberg, she volunteered to be Harry's new slave in exchange for much needed supplies. She was also the towns whipping girl before she came, the reason was that they thought she was a succubus.**


End file.
